Ponies simetricas
by Fluttershysky
Summary: Lyra es una pony que mas alla de su vida monotona, tiene en su corazon un pasado de infancia doloroso, pero al llegar a Ponyville algo cambiara su vida para siempre.
1. Es hora de ir a Ponyville

**Ponies Simetricas.**

-Recuerdo esos días te tocar la lira, practicar y escuchar sus hermosos sonidos celestiales como dormir despierta, pues en Equestria los pegasos no se les daba mucho el tema músical, de eso se encargan en la mayoria de los casos los pony de tierra y nosotros, los unicornios,aunque para serles sincera, siendo adulta ya no veo las actividades que me alegraban como un placer si no como un deber para sobrevivir, un simple trabajo.

No digo que no este feliz, si no que tengo la impresión de que esa magia de la infancia se fue en parte, el trabajo me tiene hasta el cuerno, no se que es lo que le sucede a todopony, pero usualmente dejan de hacer cosas que de jovenes hacian todo el tiempo, lo que no es mi caso,en cuentas, me siento incompleta.

Muchos de mi familia incluso compañeros de clase encontraban infantil mi gusto, no por el hecho de tratarse de gestos corporales, si no que era una terriblemente fanatica, tanto que quize imitar las posturas de una raza de seres que según la realeza, en una galaxia muy lejana terminaron por consumir su planeta tras guerras y contaminación, la Princesa Celestia, nuestra soberana y encargada de levantar el sol, dice que esos seres calleron a un pozo del que es casi imposible salir, por lo cual ella y su hermana Luna, encargada de levantar obviamente nuestra luna, evitaran a toda costa que los errores de esos seres se cometan aquí, pero sinceramente algunos "errores" de esos seres lampiños me parecen algo relajantes, como el hecho de seguir lo que les gusta, como comprar productos del mismo, en mi caso, encontre una manera de relajamiento que algunos ya estan intentando, sentarse de dos cascos.

Algunos me llamarian loca por inventar algo tan extraño, en contra de nuestra propia naturaleza, pero cada quien se deberia sentir comodo con lo que le interesa,eso si, esos monos con poco pelo al parecer tienen el mismo problema que nosotros, nos tomamos mas enserio las cosas al grado de dejar los gustos y empezar a preocuparnos por los bits.

No se ustedes, pero estoy fastidiada con todo esto, quiero sentirme libre , divertirme con lo que hago, es mas, se lo contare a mi amiga, la Lyra monotona no mas, estoy decidida a cambiar toda esta aburrida rutina,¿estan conmigo?-

Una unicornio color celeste marino con una crin algo despeinada del mismo color y con rayas blancas en la misma, ojos amarillos y una cutiemark que tiene la imagen de una lira, acaba de comentar su preocupación a sus padres.

-Ah…¿entonces…em…te retiraras de Canterlot?-pregunta de forma un tanto confusa e ironica su padre.

-¡CLARO¡, esta ciudad es aburrida, sus calles son aburridas, la gente es aburrida, la comida es aburrida, el trabajo es aburrida,¡USTEDES SON ABURRIDOS¡-dice Lyra de una forma algo lunatica a su padre.

-Solo por un capricho infantil, es decir, ¿es dinero lo que te hace falta?, tenemos de sobra como para invitar a un semental a que tenga un paseo contigo-dice su madre de una forma antipatica.

-Madre, porfavor, ni yo se lo que estoy buscando-dice la unicornio rapidamente.

-¿Entonces cual es el fin?-pregunta algo enojado su padre.

-Talvez si me relajo un poco podre ver que es lo que me hace falta, incluso puede que lo encuentre, aparte que la inauguración del verano sera en un pueblito lejano, sera relajante y a la vez emocionante ver a la Princesa Celestia y una posible respuesta a mi vacia insatisfacción , o como quieran llamarlo-Lyra se retira decidida de la casa de sus padres.

Por años, los padres de Lyra eran unos grandes musicos, tocando incluso en casi todas las ceremonias de la soberana de Equestria y princesa del sol, pero por desición propia decidieron dar clases en Canterlot, talvez a Lyra le este ocurriendo algo similar, pero hay una gran diferencia, sus padres son gente bastante de etiqueta, ella por otro lado resulta un poco fuera de lo común, es un poco fanatica en el tema de los humanos, pero solo hasta lo que las realizas le permiten saber a sus subditos, sin mencionar el hecho de que la unicornio es bastante alegre, pero no al extremo, solo se puede decir que es la "especial" de su clase.

Lyra ya entraba a la casa de su amiga Octavia, una pony de tierra color gris, con melena oscura, ojos violeta y una nota musical de "sol" como cutiemark.

-Me alegra que no estes con tu caracteristico dramatismo, señorita dramas-Dice la unicornio de una forma burlona.

-¿No es un drama que una amiga te llene de pelo tu chelo, queme tu cocina 4 veces, que rompa tu arco al pensar que es hilo dental?, podria seguir-dice la pony gris al cerrar su puerta de forma interrogativa.

-Ejem, bueno, no me cambies el tema, sabes porque lo di mis vacaciones.

-Creo que me lo dijistes en el ultimo recital, en el paseo de camino a la casa de tus padres.

-A lo que quiere llegar es que no me siento del todo capaz, es que, tu sabes bien como soy para las "nuevas relaciones"-dice Lyra en una actitud algo triste.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas sentimental, recuerda que ya estas autorizada para dar buenos cascos, ademas eso fue hace tiempo,digo, no debio ser tan terrible.

-Lo fue, no estabas ahí, estoy algo asustada, se que tengo personalidad con ustedes, pero no mas que eso, ademas no quiero perd…-Octavia le toma del casco a su amiga.

-Lyra, no fui testigo absoluto de lo que te paso, pero se que lo que me contastes es cierto, por lo que no tengar miedo, eres la persona mas chistosa que conozco, eres amable, sabes manejar bien la lira, y tus errores los sabes reparar a la perfección, eres una gran pony, y si alguien te hace daño, yo me encargare de enviarlo al sol, porque te quiero mucho amiga mia-dice la pony de tierra con una mirada tierna y a la vez comprensiva.

-¡Okey¡, se lo que te propones, pero solo te veo como una amiga.

-¿Qué?,p-pero, como se t…-es interrumpida.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, no te preocupes señorita seria, tambien te vendrian bien unas vacaciones-dice la unicornio color azul marino al mismo tiempo que reia a carcajadas.

-Ja-ja,ya lo sabia, no soy tan inocente-dice resignada y furiosa Octavia, pero aun no se arrepentia de lo dicho anteriormente-Pero de todas formas,¿Cuál fue el proposito de volverme a contar lo de tu "viaje espiritual"-dice la pony en tono dramatico exagerado.

-Bueno, me pagan a fin de mes, y bueno, compre algunos muebles, mis padres me darian un ser…

-¿Cuánto te hace falta?-dice Tavi mirando al techo.

-150 bits.

-¿Qué?,¿Por qué TANTO¡?.

-Pues es obvio, el pasaje, la comida, el hotel, los recuerdos, la otra comida…-le ponen un casco en su ocico.

-Okey, okey, para no discutir, lo cual es muy facil contigo, te dare 200 bits, pero …-Lyra la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va gritando.

-GRACIAS TAVI, ERES LA MEJOR.

-¡Se te olvido el dinero¡-grita Tavi, lo que provoca que Lyra regrese algo avergonzada, lo que le daria tiempo a la chelista de ajustar el acuerdo del dinero prestado, Octavia quiere mucho a Lyra, pero tampoco al grado de darle tanto lujo.

Al día siguiente Lyra se despierta, al lavarse , desayunar, y preparar sus maletas, se dirige a la estación de trener de Canterlot, donde al lograr entrar sin mucho esfuerzo logra dar con un asiento con vista a la ventana, ve un arbol cerca de la estación, era un arbol de manzanas rojas, es un arbol hermoso, pero desafortunadamente le trae un recuerdo terrible de su niñez, lo cual la desanima un poco, pero no olvida que podria conocer a gente nueva en Poniville, asi que toma una gran decisión.

-Cuando pise ese pueblo sere un iman de amigos, UN MALDITO IMAN¡-todos los pasajeros se la quedan mirando asustados, Lyra saca su bolsa de mani y empieza a comerlo victoriosamente.


	2. Bienvenida,bienvenida

**¡Bienvenida,bienvenida¡**

Para nuestra unicornio las cosas han ido bastante bien, en el tren…

-Señor ,¿sabe que es lo mas curioso de los humanos?, tienen mas cascos en sus propios cascos, ¿puede creerlo?,incluso los machos tienen un casco en su ent…-derrepente la interrumpe su acompañante.

-Disculpe señorita, pero creo que no debe interesarle un tema tan horrible como es la raza humana, escuche incluso que cobran millones por salvar vidas, incluso despues de muertos-era un pony anciano color verde limón, con una crin color blanca y una cutiemark de un par de tenedores.

-Ninguna raza es perfecta-contesta alegremente la pony de ojos amarillos, sin embargo muy dentro de ella sabe que sus palabras son de viva experiencia.

Ya pasaron 3 horas de la partida del tren desde Canterlot y como el compañero de asiento de Lyra se durmio, esta decide hacer lo mismo para estar con fuerzas recargadas y asi hacer amigos, no es que con Octavia lo pasace mal, pero ella quiere ser mas sociable y sentir que mas gente la quiere,aunque por si aficción a los humanos y su actitud un tanto "extravagante" sería algo dificil entablar una conversación "normal" o de gustos identicos.

La unicornio empezo a soñar con una zona completamente en oscuras, ella camina para encontrar una salida, cuando empieza a ver 3 luces que parecian ser huecos dentro de una caja negra o mas bien en un piensa que era una salida tras unos arbustos (suponiendo ella que estaba en un bosque), pero empezo a notar que los huecos tenian una forma algo extraña, tenian forma de cara, una cara pony decide largarse cuando ve en otro lado 3 luces con forma de cara, una cara sonriente, Lyra artandose del juego pasa atraves de los huecos de la segunda "cara" y sale de lo que sesuponia ser un bosque, tropesandose al salir a lo que su acto siguiente es levantarse y observar un globo riendose, la pony voltea y ve un murcielago carbonizado riendose tambien, gira a otro lado y ve una gran cantidad de animales quemados burlandose de ella, esto la asusta haciendo girar para donde habia entrado, solo para apenas llegar a los arbustos de donde los mismos sale otra yegua, ni mas ni menos que ella misma, ¡otra Lyra¡,¿pero que tenia de diferente?, la respuesta:fisicamente era igual, pero el color de su cuerpo entero era blanco, su cutiemark de lira estaba definida solo por las rayas negras sin el color amarillo de la misma marca en si, y sus ojos era negros, de un oscuro tan profundo que se podria confundir perfectamente con una mascara;esto arta a nuestra fanatica de los humanos a lo que susurra:

-¿Q- quien eres tu?-si "otro yo" se le acerca para quedar frente a frente.

-Soy pozo, no magia, soy renco-cor, soy tu-tus deseo-os que te permiten sentirte mas fuert-te que los demas, mas r-r-rud-da, mas imponente,toma este martillo-en efecto saca un martillo de su ocico y se lo pasa en los cascos de Lyra.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?-pregunta totalmente confundida.

-Rompeme-dice secamente la unicornio de ojos oscuros y vacios.

-Pero no debo, no me hicistes nada-dice la pony de pelo bicolor de tal manera que se le sale una lagrima.

-Pero hare, si no lo evitas-se lo dice apuntandola con su casco derecho.

Lyra hace caso y al golpear a su otro yo provoca que el cuerpo de este se rompa como vidrio, sin embargo no tiene nada en sus cascos mas que unos buenos golpes que son recibidos por el anciano que acompaña a nuestra liristica trabajadora.

-¿Eh?-se despierta Lyra y ve lo asustado que esta el pobre anciano.

-¿Un mal sueño?-dice con el ojo morado.

-Si colega, jajajajajajajajajajajaja,¿Cómo lo supistes?-lo dice sin darle importancia a algunas heridas que tenia el viejo pony.

Son las 4 de la tarde, y el tren arriva en PonyVille, Lyra antes de bajarse dice para si sola:

-Ahora no tengar miedo, tu puedes , TU PUEDES,¡ERES UN IMAN¡,¡UN MALDITO IMAN¡-denuevo los pasajeros la ven algo asustados.

Al salir del tren, empieza de inmediato ah buscar alojamiento, por lo que decide establecerce en un hotel, dando por consecuencia como acto siguiente su paseo por el lugar.

En la plaza del pueblo pudo divisar a una vieja conocida, una tal Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia, Lyra y Twilight ya se conocian en las lecciones de magia y hechizos y se veian de vez en cuando, es tanta la emoción de Lyra de hablar con ella, pero desafortunadamente ve que su compañera de estudios se retira rapidamente, tal vez porque su mentora le asigno una tarea para la inauguración del verano, despues de todo no puede haber otra explicación siendo la celebración ese mismo día y siendo ella la estudiante personal de Celestia, a lo cual la pony azul marino se resigna.

Derrepente decide sentarse en su particular forma, a lo cual algunos ponies empezaron a mirarla de manera burlona o simplemente confundida, algunos pensaban que era una pervertida, otros decian que estaba posando para un revista (sarcasticamente) o simplemente que esta loca.

En un local de dulces, una poni color crema y de una melena bicolor azul y rosa decide dejar el negocio por un momento para ver porque tanto alboroto, ya que pudo divisar que dos ponies (un pegaso rosa de melena blanca y un pony de tierra color café y melena anaranjada) empezaron a gritarle cosas a una unicornio azul marino, melena bicolor celeste y blanco y ojos amarillos (ya saben de quien se trata).

-¿Cómo te llamas?-interroga la pegaso de una forma algo burlona.

-S-soy, mi-mi nombre es Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings-contesta algo nerviosa.

-¡OYE¡,¿Y PORQUE DIANTRES TE SIENTAS ASI?-la pony de tierra pregunta innecesariamente fuerte.

-Po…po-empieza ah asustarse un poco.

-¡¿POPO?¡-la pony de tierra grita a viva voz, haciendo que algunos ponies que estaban cerca escuchando la charla se rian de ella.

-¿Te gusta la popo?, ¡AMI TAMBIEN¡, claro, cuando era una bebé,¿a ti te gusta?, te podria traer un poco de mi gato, claro que tendras que sacarlo tu jejejiji-la pegaso dice en un tono obviamente burlesco.

-No, no quize decir-Lyra esta apunto de llorar, ¿pero que…?.

-¡Deténganse¡-dice la pony color crema y cabello bicolor rosa y azul, con una cutiemark de 3 bombones.

-Parece que llego tu amiga,¿ traerá un poco de popo para compartir?-menciona la yegua de tierra.

-Ven, tengo dulces en mi tienda,¿eres nueva?-le pregunta a Lyra la pony repostera.

-Eh…aja-dice timidamente Lyra mirando seguidamente por unos instantes a las ponies que la molestan.

-Como eres extranjera el primer dulce es gratis-dice la repostera.

-Vamos amiga, ella nos invita-dice la pegaso poniendo su casco brutamente en la espalda de Lyra.

-Eres muy buena amiga-comenta descaradamente la yegua de tierra.

-Ustedes dos pueden irse a la Luna-dice rapida y claramente la repostera.

Las dos acosadoras quedaron con la boca abierta, Lyra se levanta del banco de la plaza y va junto a la repostera a su negocio, la pegaso y su amiga se retiran sin antes reirse, Lyra y la repostera escucharon las risas, ah esta le enfadaba, a Lyra le deprimia.

Ya adentro del negocio, la repostera le entrega un chocolate a Heartstrings, esta de inmediato se come el dulce.

-Delicioso, muy bueno.-aprueba la unicornio.

-Gracias-la pony color crema sonrie.

-Em…gracias-dice derrepente Lyra.

-¿Uh?,¿Por qué?-pregunta tiernamente.

-Por lo de, ya sabes, lo de esas ponies que me molestaban-dice avergonzada.

-Oh eso, no te preocupes, ellas son unas tontas, pero ahora me interesa saber más sobre usted señorita, claro si no tiene problemas con eso-pregunta preocupada.

-Mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings-dice la unicornio orgullosamente.

-El mio es Bon bon, un placer conocerla señorita Lyra-las dos sonrien y se extienden sus cascos.


	3. Dragón

**Dragón.**

Es una delicia para la unicornio todo lo que le han dado en la tienda, pero se siente más grata la satisfacción de tener una poni que la halla defendido,¿ pero eso conllevaría a una amistad?.

-¿Sabe que Bon bon?, sus dulces estuvieron geniales, en especial el chocolate turrón con manjar, una exquisitez-expresa Lyra sin vergüenza alguna.

-Muchas gracias, aunque espero que recuerde que el primer dulce era gratis, debido a que ya comiste como 48 barras-dice Bon bon un tanto preocupada que a la unicornio azul marino se le olvidara.

-Em, bueno, jeje, pues claro, yo soy de la familia Heartstrings, tengo dinero de sobra-sin embargo ella sabe que sus padres ni locos le vuelven a dar dinero con el trabajo que tiene, y sobretodo por la innecesaria y excesiva cantidad de liras y figuras de madera humanas.

-Bueno, sacando el cálculo, son en total…195 bits-dice la poni color crema con una sonrisa, la cual Lyra no tiene en este momento, ya que Octavia le había prestado 200 bits, 5 bits los gasto en el pasaje y con lo que esta a punto de pagar simplemente ya no tendría nada de nada.

-Eh, jiji-empieza a sudar la unicornio.

-Señorita Lyra, acaso usted…¿no tiene dinero?-levanta una ceja Bon bon.

-Em, mira pues, es que si tengo, pero es justo lo que me queda.

-Claro, necesita quedarse en un hotel o algo por el estilo,¿no?-miro comprensivamente a Heartstrings.

-Escuche, si hay alguna…

-Solo paga 100 bits-dice Bon bon.

-Gracias-sonrie la unicornio, aunque se siente un poco culpable debido a deberle 2 a la poni que le extendió la pesuña y ahora siente que se esta subiendo al lomo-Mejor voy a…un momento-Lyra busca en su bolso el cual tiene su misma cutiemark-No, no no no,esto es, no…-se forma en ella una expresión de desesperación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El dinero, se fue, no encuentro nada, absolutamente nada-entonces Lyra recuerda que el anciano con el que se sentó en el tren-¡ESE VIEJO COSTAL DE HENO QUEMADO¡-se da cuenta que asusto a la repostera-Perdón-pone un rostro triste y mira a la nada por ya de por si definirse frente a una posible amiga como alguien fuera de lo normal, ahora lo que importa es:¿ Bon bon lo consideraría bueno o malo?

-No, tranquila mira, puede que se te cayeron.

-La cerré bien-se pone aun más triste al grado de que se le bajaran un poco las orejas.

-Mira, este…escúchame, si no tienes un lugar donde hospedarte, puedes usar mi sofá, no tengo ningún problema con eso-le dice sin un tono de preocupación.

Lyra simplemente no lo puede creer, la poni que la defendió frente a muchos ciudadanos, la que le perdona 95 bits, ahora le ofrece alojamiento.

-Mira, no me siento cómoda con todo esto, no me mal entiendas, pero creo que hiciste demasiadas buenas obras por una desconocida por hoy.

-No hay problema, es eso o dormir en la calle donde algunos conejos dejan huevos de pascua, si sabe a lo que me refiero jajajajajajajajajajajaja-Bon bon no se da cuenta de que Lyra no entiende bien lo que quería decir con eso, pero aun así el tema de dormir en la calle si lo entiende.

-Eh claro-sonríe forzadamente Lyra.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-pregunta Bon bon.

-De acuerdo, alojare en su casa, muchas gracias-le sonríe honestamente.

La poni de tierra cierra el negocio debido a que es día de celebración y sin apuro va con Lyra ah mostrarle su casa de Bon bon no es muy distinta a la de los otros ponies, así que nuestra unicornio no le llamo mucho la atención, sin embargo en su interior es otra historia, la sala era color crema con algunas columnas color café, los sillones son de color blanco, un piso de madera pero bien pulida, una gran cantidad de flores bien cuidadas a simple vista, en fin, la casa resulta demasiado hermosa a los ojos amarillos de Lyra, no importa si no es la gran mansión de sus padres o su lujosa casa, aun asi le resulta más atractiva.

**EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Lyra se levanta del sofá, se lava y se prepara para hacer el desayuno, pero para su sorpresa la dueña de la casa ya lo esta haciendo.

-Bon bon, anoche fue la inauguración de verano más genial de toda la historia, es decir, la fiesta a la que te invito esa tal Pinkie Pie para recibir a la nueva ponie del pueblo, la cual resultaba ser mi compañera de estudios Twilight Sparkle, pero eso no es lo mejor,Nightmare Moon, pero esa no es la mejor parte, los elementos de la armonía eran ponies comunes y corrientes, bueno, menos Twilight por ser la favorita de la Princesa, pero eso no es lo mejor, la Princesa Luna volvió a la normalidad, pero eso no es lo mejor, ¡MI COMPAÑERA ES EL ELEMENTO PRINCIPAL DE LA ARMONIA¡-cae rendida al sillón tras no parar de explicar su primera noche en el pueblo.

-A mi me aburrió-sonríe al ver que Lyra se levanta con una expresión de confusión por el comentario-Jaja Lyra.

-Buena esa señorita Bon bon, pero creo que estoy en deuda con usted- le sonríe.

-Parece un disco rayado, no se preocupe-le pega amistosamente con una cuchara.

-Escuche, me dijeron que en una granja de manzanas cercana piden un poco de casco de obra, juntare dinero para así ir a un hotel.

-Señorita Heartstrings, usted está de vacaciones, no se preocupe, puede alojar aquí-la regaña con una sonrisa.

-Pero no le devolví el favor de ayer-dice con un tono de deber.

-Vamos, usted no es una mala persona, lo sé porque los ojos son la ventana del alma y por lo que veo usted merece un mejor trato que el de ayer que le vi recibir por parte de esas ponies estúpidas-dice firmemente Bon bon.

-Yo me refiero a ser como una amiga-dice apenada lo que provoca un silencio breve pero profundo.

-…¿Usted no tiene amigos?-pregunta con preocupación Bon bon.

-Sí, bueno, solo una, las demás son conocidas-Lyra mira a otro lado apenada por lo que está revelando.

-Lyra…-le pone su casco en el hombro de la unicornio y como acto siguiente Bon bon le sonríe.

-Bueno,¿para que tanto drama?, hay que estar contentas, solo sonrisas, sobretodo por la gran victoria de ayer-se levanta en dos cascos lo que le llama la atención a Bon bon.

-Al parecer esta con ánimos hoy día-sonríe la poni repostera de una forma satisfecha.

-¿Le parece si voy a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno?, bueno, claro que son su dinero, porque como se puede dar cuenta…¡ yo no traigo nada de nada¡-se echan a reír a carcajadas las dos, una escena que puede confundirse con una de dos amigas conocidas de años, pero no, se conocen desde ayer.

Lyra ya con los bits en su bolso para comprar algunas cosas dulces para acompañar el desayuno, se dirige a un local llamado "Sugar Cube Corner" en donde la atiende una poni rosa muy hiperactiva pero sobretodo alegre exageradamente a niveles inalcanzables y que tal parece que solo ella sabia como hacer, Lyra piensa que es el espíritu de la risa, pero recuerda que en efecto es uno de los elementos de la armonía,el elemento de la vez con las trufas empacadas Lyra se despide alegremente de Pinkie Pie, dirigiéndose a la casa de Bon bon.

-Valla, esa poni, jaja-dice para si misma mientras camina, cuando de pronto…

-Mira, es nuestra amiga-era nada más ni nada menos que la pegaso rosa con su amiga, en otras palabras son las que molestaron a Lyra en su primer día en PoniVille.

-Que rico,¡convida¡-dice la poni de terrestre.

-¡Dejen de molestarme estúpidas¡-grita Lyra brutalmente, sin embargo eso provoca el enfado de las dos ponies y se acercan para quedar frente a frente con Lyra lo que provoca que esta se asuste y por acto seguido sonría preocupada-Se me salió-sonríe aun más.

-También te saldrán tus dientes si nos faltas el respeto una vez más-la amenaza la poni de tierra mirando a la unicornio con una expresión de furia.

-Mira linda, se que de seguro esa repostera pobretona te subió el ego…-la pegaso rosa no puede seguir ya que Lyra la empuja.

-¡No metas a mi amiga en esto¡-Lyra se enfada, pero al ver la expresión de enojo de la pegaso rosa se le va el valor de confrontarla.

-Escucha potrilla estúpida…-la pegaso rosa empuja más fuerte a Lyra haciendo que caiga al césped-…¿deberás crees que ella quiere ser tu amiga?, pues lamento decirte la verdad, pero solo siente lastima por ti, al ver que todos se reían de lo que eres en realidad, una tonta yegua buena para nada, por favor, se nota que no tienes ningún amigo o amiga como para creer que la primera persona que te defiende es automáticamente tu amigo, ella solo siente lastima por ti, solo eso.

-No es sierto-Lyra trata de levantarse, pero la pegaso le patea la cara con sus piernas delanteras, a tal acción su compañera patea a la unicornio en el trasero estando esta tirada, a lo que la pegaso rosa saca las trufas del bolso.

-Esto no dará energías para hoy-tras decir esto, la pegaso y su amiga se retiran, la poni de tierra lanza una carcajada media fuerte.

Lyra trata de contenerse, y va rápido a la casa de Bon bon, entra y…

-Lyra llegast…¿Por qué la bolsa se ve vacia?-Bon bon cambio de una cara de confusión a una de preocupación, ya que Lyra tiene los ojos rojos y muy húmedos, señal de que lloro profundamente al venir a la casa-Lyra,¡¿que te ocurrió?¡-Bon bon sin pensarlo ni un segundo abraza a la sufrida unicornio.

-Bon bon,¿tu eres mi amiga?-pregunta entre sollozos Lyra.

-Si-Bon bon responde.


	4. Ahora la confrontación

**Ahora la confrontación.**

Bon bon está abrazando a Lyra en el sofá mientras la unicornio llora a viva voz, una escena un tanto dolorosa, sobretodo por los sollozos de Heartstrings.

-Tranquila…yo estoy aquí, ya paso, estoy aquí, todo estará bien-Bon bon le acaricia la espalda mientras la abraza, la repostera siente húmedo su hombro.

Ya pasando 3 minutos más la pony de los ojo amarillos ya detuvo sus lagrimas, Bon bon al verla frente a frente vio a Lyra con una tristeza profunda.

-Lyra, te lo suplico, dime que te sucedió, para así encontrar una solución-Bon bon le acaricia la melena a su amiga y solo los ojos que le inspiraban confianza a Lyra, esta decide contarle lo que sucedió durante su compra de las trufas.

-Pues…lo que sucede es que…-Lyra simplemente no puede, no quiere meter a su nueva amiga en un problema, pero vuelve a mirar los ojos de Bon bon y siente una confianza y voluntad extraordinarias-Muy bien, lo que pasa es que fui a "Sugar Cube Corner" por las trufas y luego…me encontré…me encontré con esas ponies que me molestaron el primer día aquí en el pueblo…y luego…ellas volvían…volvían por más…yo le-les di-ije que ya no me molestaran…que era unas estúpidas…entonces me dijeron que…te dijeron pobretona…yo empuje a una de ella…luego se enojaron aun más…y…y luego…me dieron una pata-tada en la cara y en el trasero y me robaron las trufas que traía para nosotras…eso me causo un dolor muy profundo…porque mientras discutía con ellas , dijeron que solo eras mi amiga por lastima, entonces eso fue lo que aumento el impacto de las patadas…Bon bon…¿me perdonas por haber llegado sin las trufas?-Lyra mira con unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar a Bon bon.

-Lyra eso no me importa-la abraza, pero el abrazo que le da ahora, para Lyra es más cálido, siente una protección impenetrable-…tu para mi eres una gran persona, tus fallas me hacen apreciarte, adoro tu forma de ser, eres mi amiga y nadie debe decir lo contrario, porque lo que digo es verdad, eres mi amiga porque te quiero mucho y en cuanto a esas dos malditas, pues yo haré que se arrepientan-Ah Bon bon se le sale una lagrima.

-Bon bon…tu eres mi primera amiga que eh tenido desde hace años, te quiero, por eso no quería contarte, no quería que te metieras en un lio que yo la tonta Lyra Heartstrings se metió, no quiero que te dañen, te juro que si esas dos te hacen algo, yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de pedirle personalmente a Celestia que las mande al Sol si es necesario-es notable como la repostera sonríe sin una expresión facial enorme, pero emitiendo a la pony de Canterlot una sonrisa enorme, tal vez la más enorme, hermosa y radiante que vio en su vida.

-Mira, comeremos el desayuno que teníamos fijado, después iremos a arreglar todo este lio, ¿te parece? –la poni terrestre mira a la unicornio con una mirada maternal.

-Si-responde Lyra con las orejas bajas y son una tímida sonrisa.

El desayuno esta siendo un momento agradable para Lyra, incluso emite una sonrisa que a Bon bon le parece venir de el Sol. Después de esa satisfactoria comida, las dos juntas hacen el aseo mañanero del hogar, en el cual Lyra comete unas tonterías como botar la basura del tarro fuera de la bolsa, derramar agua al suelo por accidente, entre otras cosas más que solo prolongaría el aseo, pero aun así Bon bon pasa un buen momento.

Luego de un almuerzo de Heno con arroz, las chicas ya conversando del asunto salen de la casa para confrontar a las ponies que las fastidian.

En un árbol de manzanas se pueden divisar dos ponies, las cuales en efecto son las que molestan a Lyra.

-Buenos días-dice Bon bon.

-Oh, hola, ¿cómo están las par de perdedoras?-pregunta la poni terrestre color café y melena anaranjada.

-Bien, eh digo…¡escuchen lo que venimos a decirles¡-dice algo sonrojada Lyra.

-Bueno…díganlo-las reta la pegaso rosa y de melena blanca.

-Miren, a mi amiga Lyra no le agrada para nada como la acosan y como su amiga mi deber es cuidarla como ella a mí, a lo que quiere llegar es que dejen de molestarla por favor-pide amablemente Bon bon con una sonrisa.

-Oh, perdón, lo lamento, no quise molestar a su mascota-dice dramáticamente la pegaso.

-¡Miren ya paren¡, es decir,¿ qué les sucede?, ella no les hizo nada, desde el primer día que piso el pueblo, ustedes dos le han hecho la vida imposible, la pregunta es:¿Por qué?-interroga la ya muy enojada Bon bon.

-Okey, mira, en primera nuestra intención nunca fue esa-dice la pony café.

-¿Cómo?-dicen Lyra y Bon bon al unisonó.

-Nosotras solo queríamos burlarnos de cómo ella se sentó en ese banco de la plaza y de ahí te metiste tu-dice ofendida pero con una sonrisa la pegaso rosa.

-¿Y acaso golpearla y robarle no era parte de su plan o solo fue un accidente?-pregunta ya totalmente enojada Bon bon.

-Mira, solo queríamos jugar con ella, pero cuando nos mofamos de ti, pues ella reaccionó mal-dice la pegaso.

-Escucha, puede que lo que hizo Lyra estuvo mal-dice la repostera.

-¿Lo estuvo?-pregunta atónita Lyra.

-Silencio por favor-le pide en susurro Bon bon-... a lo que quiero llegar es que cada pony es distinta y no todas reaccionaríamos de la misma forma a tales situaciones, tal vez estén acostumbradas ustedes dos en tratar con ponies más "brutas", pero eso no significa que toda aquella con la cual traten de entablar una amistad tenga esa misma actitud, por lo cual Lyra se disculpa de su actitud, pero creo que ustedes también le deben una disculpa por tratarla así inmerecidamente, además eso no justifica que le robaran a ella sus trufas.

-No me importa seguir discutiendo con ustedes dos, son una pérdida de tiempo-dice la pony de color café.

-A mi también, vámonos, no queremos seguir platicando con unas yeguas de calle-dice la pegaso rosa soltando una risa junto a su amiga, pero mientras se van caminando la pegaso rosada dice-¿puedes creer que alguien se preocupe de esa unicornio?.

-Me sorprendería si me dijeran que sus padres la quieren-comenta la pony café, a lo que Bon bon explota de ira, yendo rápido ataca por la espalda a la pony terrestre pateándole para que callera al césped y asi logra pisarle el ocico.

-Maldita-la pegaso empuja duramente a Bon bon, a lo cual Lyra también explota de ira utilizando su magia para levitar a la pegaso y a la pony de tierra haciendo que den muchas vueltas en el aire y luego de esa forma lanzarlas fuera del pueblo, ya sin divisarlas sin más que un pequeño brillo, lo que indica que mínimo estuviesen fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

-Ly-Lyra-Bon bon queda con la boca abierta.

-Em...¿ups?-es todo lo que puede decir Lyra.

-Uf…este ah sido el día más agitador que eh tenido en mi vida-suspira la repostera, pero enseguida es abrazada y besada en la mejilla por Lyra.

Ya de noche en la casa de Bon bon…

-No sé qué ocurrirá ahora-se dice así misma la unicornio.

-No importa lo que pase, lo importante es que estemos las dos juntas, mejores amigas-Bon bon extiende su pesuña y la choca junto con la de Lyra.

-¿Amigas para siempre?-pregunta con una sonrisa Heartstrings.

-Amigas para siempre-afirma con una sonrisa honesta Bon bon.


	5. La verdad sale a la luz,¿Lyra que?

**La verdad sale a la luz,¿Lyra que?**

Ya ha pasado más de un año, en Equestria han pasado miles de acontecimientos enmarcados en la historia, la más reciente fue la muerte de un unicornio maligno de nombre "Rey Sombra", todo gracias a 6 elementos de la armonía, pero aun así,¿Qué ha sido de Lyra y Bon bon?, pues preparándose para el cumpleaños de Golden Harvest, amiga de Bon bon y familiar de una de los elementos de la armonía.

-Entonces, ¿todo listo?,¿vestido?,¿perfume?,tostadas…mmm, son crujientes-Lyra hace un movimiento con su pesuña de forma tiritona, a lo que Bon bon que estaba en el comedor viéndola desde la cocina empiece ha verla algo extraña más de lo normal.

-¿Crujientes?-Bon bon hace el mismo movimiento de pesuña que su amiga.

-Crujientes-reafirma la unicornio.

-Como sea, recuerda comportarte con Golden Harvest, ella es demasiado, ¿Cómo decirlo para que no te ofendas?...normal-dice sonriendo la pony terrestre.

-¿Eh hecho algo fuera de lo normal?

-Integraste la moda de sentarse de dos patas-dice Bon bon.

-Solo es una cosita-dice ofendida la unicornio de ojos amarillos.

-Te colaste a la boda real de la Princesa Cadence .

-No es mi culpa de que Derpy perdiera su propio correo-dice nuevamente ofendida la unicornio.

-Le pediste un autógrafo a Discord.

-¿Esta buena su firma no?-dice Lyra mirando el papel donde le firmo Discord.

-¡Dame eso¡,más te vale no dejarme en ridículo.

-Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, no te preocupes, se cómo controlar situaciones como estas, después de todo eh ido a muchas fiestas de gala en Canterlot y solo deje en ridículo a mis padres 6 veces en toda mi vida-dice relajada la unicornio.

-Eso me reconforta-contesta sarcásticamente Bon bon.

Alguien toca la puerta…

-Ya voy-dice la unicornio.

-¡Lyra¡-es nada más y nada menos que Octavia.

-¡Amiga¡-le da un fuerte abrazo que casi deja sin aire a la chelista-te extrañe tanto,¿Cómo estas?,yo estoy muy bien.

-Hola-dice sonriendo Bon bon-¿eres la famosa Octavia?

-Seré la muerta Octavia si Lyra deja de ahorcarme-Lyra sonriendo avergonzada deja de abrazar a su vieja amiga.

Más tarde en la casa de Bon bon…

-..y puede que ah esa unicornio la vuelva a ver,me gustaría…por sierto,¿van a una fiesta que tu amiga está dando tantas vueltas?-pregunta Octavia.

-Pues si, el cumpleaños de Golden Harvest, una pony naranja que tiene un horrible gusto estético-dice Lyra como toda una crítica.

-¡Lyra¡-grita casi riendo Bon bon desde la cocina-¡no le digas eso de frente¡jajajajajaja.

Las 3 empiezan a reír y más tarde deciden invitar a Octavia, debido a que se puede traer un acompañante por invitado, como Lyra y Bon bon están las dos invitadas pues no representa un en la fiesta de Golden Harvest,en su jardín…

-Primero que todo, gracias por venir a mi fiesta especialmente a mi amiga Ditzy, quien me ayudo en la preparación…¿eh?...¿donde?...-Golden empieza a buscar a la pegaso-…¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora esa cabeza de chorl…-no puede acabar su pregunta ya que observa como Ditzy Doo se acaba de comer todos los muffins de la mesa del centro-¡DITZY¡-todos echan a reír, Golden Harvest ya esta acostumbrada a las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Jaja, esa Derpy-rie Bon bon.

-¿Derpy?-pregunta Octavia.

-Así la llamamos de cariño-dice Lyra tomando un poco de sidra-Wow, Bon bon te ves muy bien-y no es de extrañarse, Bon bon tiene puesto un vestido similar al que usó Pinkie Pie en "La gran gala del galope", solo que con colores característicos de Bon bon.

-Tu también te ves genial-dice Bon bon admirando el hermoso vestido blanco con adornos de liras doradas y diamantes bordados en las esquinas.

-¡Que hermoso vestido Tavi, ups,espera…TU NO TIENES VESTIDO¡-Lyra se burla de Octavia y en ello Bon bon le pega en la cabeza-AY¡,¿Por qué hiciste eso?.

-Eso no se le hace a un invitado-le regaña Bon bon.

-Pero si la conozco desde…-no puede terminar ya que Octavia la golpea en la cabeza-Auch¡,¿y tu porque diablos hiciste eso?¡.

-Me pareció divertido-ríe la chelista junto a la repostera,en ello Lyra también se ríe pero de forma burlona.

La fiesta empieza a las 8 de la noche, ahora a las 10 p.m. vemos que el ambiente esta bastante amistoso, todos conversan con todos, bailes por allá, comida por allí, etc,etc.

-Abriré este-Golden Harvest abre el primer regalo que es de Ditzy Doo y son una tijeras de último modelo.

-¿Te gustan?-pregunta sonriente la pegaso gris , pelo y ojos amarillos de cutiemark de burbujas.

-Pues no esta mal-dice la pony de tierra naranja-…solo que…¡ESTAS TIJERAS TE LAS PRESTE HACE UN AÑO CUANDO RECIEN LAS COMPRE¡-todos a su alrededor dan muchas carcajadas, mientras que en otra parte del gran jardín Bon bon mira la luna, cuando de pronto…

-Hola señorita-le saluda un semental de tierra azul, de melena celeste y una cutiemark de una mesa de billar.

-Oh, hola-dice Bon bon.

-¿Qué hace una pony como usted tan solitaria?

-Pues descansando un poco de la fiesta, además me gusta la luna-dice la repostera mirándola.

-No me parece educado ver a una dama como usted en un lugar como este sin compañía.

-No vine sola, estoy con mis amigas-le devuelve Bon bon.

-Aun así, se que usted no merece estar bajo una gran oscuridad con la luz lunar, ¿Dónde está su novio?-pregunta el pony.

-¿Novio?-se sonroja la repostera-Jajaja, no no, yo no tengo novio.

-¿Qué?, ver a una dama sola en la oscuridad es una cosa, saber que una dama como usted no tiene pretendientes es algo terrorífico.

-Nah-le dice Bon bon sonriente.

-Blackter Skeip,¿usted?-le pregunta a Bon bon.

-Mi nombre es Bon bon.

-Ya veo porque-ah esto la repostera y Blackter empiezan a reír.

Mientras tanto con Lyra…

-Bueno Derpy, esas son las razones de porque la ciencia, la magia y los muffins son mala idea-de pronto mira a lo lejos a Bon bon riendo con el semental azul,en ello Lyra empieza a sentir algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Lyra?,¿ los pasteles quemados que hice no te gustaron?-pregunta Ditzy Doo.

-¿Eh?, no, claro que no Derpy, tus pasteles están…buenos-como acto seguido Lyra vuelve a ver a Bon bon hablando con Blackter,pero…¿Por qué los está mirando con enojo?, esa pregunta se la hizo por un segundo la misma Lyra, pero ya pasado ese segundo vuelve a enfocar su ira.

-¿Lyra?-interroga la pegaso gris.

-Perdon Derpy, tengo que hablar con Bon bon-en ello Derpy entiendo y va a hablar con Octavia quien está comiendo los sándwich de tofu.

Lyra galopa enojada y al llegar en la parte solitaria del jardín donde no hay ningún articulo de fiesta…

-Oh, hola Lyra, Blackter, ella es mi amiga Lyra-dice Bon bon a su nuevo "amigo".

-Hola señorita Lyra, soy…

-¡Ya me lo dijo Bon bon idiota¡-se pone asertiva la ubicornio.

-¡LYRA¡-se enoja Bon bon.

-Em creo que estoy en un mal momento, de todas formas ya sabe mi dirección señorita Bon bon, valla a mi casa cuando quiera conversar-le da un beso en el casco a Bon bon a lo cual esta lanza una pequeña risita y como acto seguido el semental se va de la fiesta.

-Lyra…-Bon bon trata de hablarle, pero Heartstrings se larga enojada a tomar sidra.

Ya acabada la fiesta a las 1 a.m…

-Esa pegaso Derpy es muy agradable-dice sonriente Octavia-…bueno, aquí queda el hotel ,gracias por esta hermosa noche chicas, adiós Bon bon, adiós Lyra-se despide de las chicas con una sonrisa y luego entra al Hotel.

El camino a la casa de Bon bon es muy silencioso, pero al llegar y entrar finalmente…

-¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ACTUASTE DE ESA MANERA CON EL MUCHACHO?¡-le pregunta gritando Bon bon.

-¡Oh¡,¡por favor, todo lo que quiere es que seas su novia¡-dice Lyra casi igual de fuerte.

-¿Qué?, ja, estás loca-dice Bon bon.

-Qué curioso, cuando nos conocimos decías que era especial con tan solo mirarme los ojos, ¡que estupidez¡-dice Lyra encarando a Bon bon.

-Tu mal interpretas las cosas-se defiende Bon bon.

-Y pensar que después de sentarme en la banca iría ah entrar a tu dulcería, de igual forma te hubiera conocido, señorita hipócrita-le salen unas cuantas lagrimas a Lyra tras decir lo último.

-¡¿Entonces por qué sigues viviendo aquí?¡-le dice Bon bon ya furiosa.

-Tu dijis…-no alcanza a formular la idea Lyra.

-¡Tal vez dejarte vivir conmigo fue la peor idea de toda mi vida¡-tras esta declaración Lyra estalla en llanto y se va a su habitación, en ello Bon bon se arrepiente de lo que acaba de decir.

Ya acostada, Lyra empieza a preguntarse el de su rabia por ver a Bon bon hablando con otro semental, en ello se dice así misma…

-Acaso…acaso...¿estoy celosa?...


	6. Para siempre no se oculta

**Para siempre no se oculta.**

-Siempre tienes que sentirte como una, el impulso eléctrico por decirlo de alguna forma-dice Octavia a Lyra en la plaza de Ponyville.

-Em…-dice Lyra.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-pregunta la chelista.

-Yo nunca cometo errores-al decir esto,a Octavia se le sale una pequeña risa-…no puedo sentirme bien con lo que le dije a Bon bon, pero me dolió mucho lo que me dijo.

-Ya me contaste el problema que tuvieron anoche, aun así es culpa de las dos, tu por ser una mente sucia ,Bon bon por su desahogo, parece que la única poni correcta soy yo-dice Octavia sonriendo presumidamente.

-Aun así, creo que debo disculparme primero.

-¿Disculparte por una estupidez tuya?, esto es una novedad-dice riendo Tavi.

-Aun así estoy decidida, estoy convencida-dice decididamente Lyra.

Poco después es la casa de Bon bon…

-¡IDIOTA¡-le grita Bon bon a la unicornio-…primero insultas al pobre muchacho, luego discutimos, luego te vas de la casa sin saludarme estando yo en la cocina y dándote cuenta que te estaba mirando, ahora…¡AHORA¡, ¿se te ocurre disculparte así como así?, solo diciéndome: "perdón Bon bon, no lo vuelvo a hacer".

-Perdón-dice Lyra algo asustada.

-Bueno,em…lo que yo dije…lo que yo te dije…solo fue por enojo…al decir verdad tu eres una de mis pocas amigas y la mejor, más bien la única mejor amiga que tengo-dice Bon bon.

-*Entonces yo no estoy tan mal*-dice en voz baja la unicornio.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Bon bon.

-Oh, nada, pues se que actué así porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que nadie te haga daño y termines con el corazón roto por un estúpido semental-dice Lyra con un poco de tristeza.

-Lyra…-la repostera abraza a Lyra cariñosamente, en ello la unicornio siente algo en su pecho, una emoción que le hace sentir alegre y confiada.

-No hay de que amiga-dice la unicornio.

-Por sierto, ese poni me invitó a cenar hoy a su casa a las 8 p.m.-le dice de un momento a otro Bon bon a Lyra.

-Que bu…¡¿Qué?¡-de inmediato esa alegría se convierte en enojo y esos incómodos celos.

-¿No tienes problemas con eso?-le pregunta a su amiga.

-No te preocupes-pero en el fondo Lyra sabe que es la noticia más catastrófica que le pudieran dar.

Más tarde ese mismo día…

-Adiós Lyra, no me esperes-le dice saliendo Bon bon.

-Claro-al Bon bon cerrar la puerta-…maldita sea, maldita sea, maldito semental, maldito no me acuerdo su nombre, maldito-y sigue así por 10 minutos antes de ir por un sándwich.

En la casa de Blackter Skeip, una vez terminada la cena…

-Los pasteles estuvieron muy buenos, eres un excelente cocinero, mi amiga Lyra cocina algo y termina siendo carbón-le dice burlonamente Bon bon a Blackter.

-No hay problema con eso, aunque debo admitir que no tengo resentimientos por su amiga, solo intentaba protegerla de algún patán-le dice el semental azul.

-Si jeje-ríe un poco dolida Bon bon al recordar sus palabras duras hacia Lyra tras su discusión.

-¿Vamos a la terraza?-le pregunta con una mirada pícara a la poni color crema.

-No estaría mal…-dice con una mirada seductora, como acto seguido van a la terraza, cuya vista hacia ponyville es hermosa, sobretodo con la luna dando una luz romántica para la ocasión.

-Es hermoso, usted debe saber del tema.

-Blackter, como se te ocurre decirme eso…-dice entre risas Bon bon mirándolo con una cara placentera.

-Usted es muy hermosa Bon bon- le toma un casco.

-¿Ah sí?-le pregunta Bon bon algo gustosa.

-Usted es más bella que la luna y el sol-Skeip le acaricia la crin a Bon bon haciéndola sonrojar.

-Esas cosas que me dices me ponen algo…-la poni repostera no encuentra la palabra.

-¿Incomoda?- le pregunta preocupado Blackter.

-No…excitada-le dice mirando a otro lado.

-Béseme-el semental acerca lentamente sus labios, pero Bon bon lo detiene.

-Blackter, por favor, tu no me gustas-se lo dice de la manera menos insensible posible.

-Oh…ya veo…perdóneme por mi atrevimiento…es que su belleza me volvió algo loco-le dice triste Blackter.

-Vamos Blackter, eres muy hermoso, tus ojos, tu crin, tu cuerpo, tus labios, le darías buenos momentos a cualquier chica, sin mencionar tu físico exquisito-le dice pícaramente Bon bon-…pero gracias por las cosas hermosas que me has dicho, nadie...menos mis padres obviamente…me ha dicho cosas como esa, pero solo quiero ser tu amiga, espero no entristecerte con esto-le dice mirándolo fijamente.

-Bon bon, no me importa con quien estés, solo me importa que tu, la yegua más hermosa que eh conocido, sea feliz-le dice besándola en la mejilla respetuosamente.

-Gracias por comprender mis motivos Blackter-le abraza a la luz de la luna.

Al llegar a casa 20 minutos después de la escena de la terraza…

-Bon bon,¿Cómo te fue?-dice Lyra lo más optimista posible.

-Pues, bueno te lo cuento…resulta que comimos unos pasteles de naranja…-le interrumpe Lyra.

-Con tu amigo…-dice con una sonrisa fuerte y forzada.

-Pues, no se, pero,¿te lo digo?, jeje, el…¡el dijo que me amaba¡-en ello Bon bon se sonroja, pero Lyra por otro lado no quiere saber más del tema, ya que con esa declaración sabe el porque de sus celos.

-Em…mejor me lo cuentas mañana, tengo sueño.

-Oh bueno, que duermas bien-dice con una sonrisa Bon bon a Lyra.

En la habitación de la unicornio, esta empezó a llorar, porque se acaba de enterar el interés efectivo del semental a Bon bon, también por la posibilidad de que le atraiga a la poni color crema, pero lo más doloroso, lo que le aumento la fractura sentimental, Lyra recién se da cuenta de que lo que siente por Bon bon no es solo amistad, Lyra ama a Bon bon, esta enamorada de ella.

-No, no puede ser, debo estar confundida, no, no,¡NO¡, porque de mi mejor amiga, porque no de un semental como cualquier yegua normal, porque debo ser así, sobretodo con mi primera mejor amiga en años tengo que sentir eso…pero, Bon bon es…ella me defendió, me perdono incontables veces incluso cuando sabía que no me merecía esas disculpas, no, no puedo negar mis sentimientos, no, yo la amo, pero…¿Cómo se lo diría?, podría rechazarme, podrí alejarse de mi por incomodidad o asco, Celestia,¿Por qué?-todos estos lamentos pasan por la mente de Lyra en este momento.

Al día siguiente en la habitación de Octavia…

-Espero que sea para devolverme los bits esta reunión urgente-dice Octavia en el sofá al lado de Lyra.

-Em…eso…lo de los bits es otra historia-dice sonrojada recordando al anciano del tren.

-Bueno, de todos modos convivir con otra persona se ve raro, así que es suficiente para mi-dice en un tono de malicia Tavi.

-Gracias amiga-la abraza por perdonarle lo de los bits-…un momento-en ello le interrumpe la chelista.

-Solo dime que quieres.

-Pues…Octavia…tu y yo somos amigas desde hace tiempo y me conoces, sabes qué tipo de persona soy, me eh desahogado contigo de algunos problemas que eh tenido a lo largo de mi vida, ya sabes, "eso" de mi niñez, mis gustos con la "raza maldita", mi actitud algo fuera de lo común, mis aptitudes de hacer o decir cosas estúpidas…-en ello la chelista le vuelve a interrumpir.

-Amiga…¿pasa algo malo?-le pregunta a Lyra, en ello la unicornio empieza a llorar, Octavia la abraza y como acto seguido Lyra le dice algo que sorprende completamente a la poni gris.

-Amo a Bon bon…-Lyra dice cada palabra claramente para dar a entender mejor el significado de la frase.

-Lyra…¿entonces eres lesbiana?-le pregunta algo sorprendida pero sin asco ni temor.

-Pues no, la verdad es que solo siento esta atracción por ella solamente, no se si sere lesbiana totalmente, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorada de Bon bon, la amo tanto que daría mi vida por ella…-en ello empieza a llorar más fuerte-…perdón si te incomodo por mis nuevos "gustos".

-Amiga, yo no te veo diferente, eres mi amiga y nada va a cambiar eso, sere sofisticada, todo lo que quieras, pero nunca dejo en el camino a mis amigos y mucho menos a mi mejor amiga-Octavia no se avergüenza y abraza como una hermana a Lyra.

-¿No te preocupa de que tus compañeros te vean como la amiga de una rarita?-le pregunta entre lagrimas y lagrimas a su amiga chelista.

-Bah, ¿Qué importa?-dice tranquilamente la poni gris.

Dos horas estando con su amiga relajándose y reflexionar del tema, son las 7 p.m. y Lyra decide encarar al semental…

-¿Estás segura?-pregunta preocupada Octavia.

-Estoy tan segura que si tuviera un barco lo llamaría S. -luego voltea sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Em…no-dice secamente Tavi.

-Este público es más exigente-luego de mencionar estas palabras Lyra va a la casa de Blackster, la cual queda a los limites de Poniville.

Más tarde Bon bon visita a Octavia, son las 10 p.m. y todavía no llega Lyra…

-Octavia, Lyra no vuelve,¿sabes donde puede estar?-le pregunta Bon bon preocupada.

-Bueno, creo que de igual forma Blackter te lo contará…pues Lyra fue a "hablar" con él, ya sabes, para que no se aproveche de ti, ella me conto que tu y Skeip pasaron una buena noche-dice Tavi con una mirada fija.

-¿Qué?, ¡ ella me hubiese dejado terminar ayer en la noche sabría que solo me declaro su amor y luego recibí un beso de él en la mejilla, pero lo rechacé¡-dice con un dolor repentino de cabeza Bon bon-¿Pero que le sucede a esta yegua tonta?,Octavia tu la conoces un poco mejor que yo, dime…¿Por qué enos actua de esa manera?-pregunta ya desesperada.

Hay un silencio profundo, pero dura poco y Octavia decide contarle algo que a nadie más le ah contado…

-Mira Bon bon, tu no lo sabes…pero hubo una época en que…Lyra tuvo depresión-Bon bon con esta declaración pone toda su atención a las palabras de Octavia-…en su niñez yo no estaba con ella, pero de igual forma se desahogo con su pasado, pues veras, ella en el jardín de potrillos según me ah contado ella,su padre y un colega de trabajo que estudiaba con ella, Lyra era ya desde esa época fanática de los humanos, tenia instaurada ya su actitud algo "especial", con esos factores muchos potrillos la miraban raro, pues sabes que de pequeños los chicos se alejan un poco por temor a contagiarse de piojos o cosas por el estilo, pues con Lyra era eso multiplicado por dos, bueno pues, es común en algunos estar algo apartados, pues eso no es lo que puso depresiva a Lyra…un día un grupo de 6 ponies la vieron con una figura de madera de un humano…una de ellas le dijo "infantil", cosas por el estilo…en ello otra de esas ponies le quito la figura…Lyra se enfada y va a golpear a la chica…en ello las 6 en grupo empiezan a golpearla…la dejaron ensangrentada, su cuerno se rompió en la paliza, quedo 10 días en el hospital, las curaciones duran poco, ni siquiera el tratamiento del cuerno dura tanto, pero quedo un poco traumatizada y como método post agresión no tuvieron otra que dejarla ahí hasta que con unos tranquilizantes y con el tiempo fue mejorando, pero eso no acaba aquí…pasaron 6 años, ella se preparaba para el baile de graduación, pero tu sabes, su aficción siempre fue el problema, unas ponies molestosas la molestaron con su vestido, preguntándole estupideces de humanos, hasta que una de ella le lanza ponche a su vestido…muchos se pusieron a reír, ella quedo destrozada, lo único que la animaba era la lira, sus sonidos, el éxtasis, pero no era del todo efectivo, en ello un año después la conocí por los rumores de "la excéntrica compositora amante de humanos bla bla bla", me llamo la atención…pues ella aun sufría burlas por algunos por su gusto "humano", pero fue un día en que un semental empieza a acosarla, era un unicornio, le empezó a coquetear, en ello lo alejo con unos buenos golpes, ella, Lyra se alegra…parece que era la primera vez que una desconocida la ayudaba jaja…pues bien, toda esa etapa depresiva la supero porque yo estuve ahí para ella, fui su primera amiga, ahora…ahora tu eres su nuevo mundo…cuando ella tenía depresión desde su estancia en el hospital hasta el día que me conoció, pues disfrazaba su tristeza con su alegría para no sentirse vulnerable, ella desde años ya no necesita eso, aun así, algo de ella nunca cambia…su actitud de tomar un problema que causo ella, con optimismo y relajadamente…hasta que te conoció a ti…

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo?, quiere protegerme lo sé, tal vez la experiencia con unas dos ponies…-le interrumpe Octavia.

-Ya se ese tema, pero no es esa la razón de su tristeza…

-¿Esta triste?, ¿desde cuándo?-pregunta preocupada Bon bon.

-Desde lo del semental ese, Blackter…

-No entiendo, es decir, lo entiendo, no quiere verme sufrir, pero actúa demasiado sobre protectora.

-Tienes que hablar con ella.

Al día siguiente a las 7 a.m…

-¿Quién es?-Bon bon con insomnio abre la puerta de su casa, solo para ver a Lyra algo sucia.

-Perdón, es que, me perdi-sonrie sonrojada.

-¿Te perdiste el camino para golpear a Blackter Skeip?-luego pregunta con un rostro lleno de tristeza-¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu depresión de la niñez?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas triste por lo del semental?-pregunta tomando los cascos de Lyra.

-Bon bon-Lyra sabe que es hora de la verdad-…pues es porque estaba…más bien estoy celosa-se sonroja al decir estas palabras.

-¿Por qué?-Bon bon esta mas confundida que antes.

-Porque…-en ello ya no aguanta más, decide decir esas palabras que puede que cambie su vida actual con el amor de su vida-Bon bon…yo estoy enamorada de ti…te amo Bon bon-la repostera simplemente no lo puede creer.

**¿Qué sucederá?, Lyra acaba de revelar un secreto que puede que rompa el imperio de felicidad, ¿Bon bon que acción tomará tras esta declaración?, la unicornio Lyra ahora jugará la carrera más importante en su vida.**


	7. Por favor Bon bon

**Por favor Bon bon.**

Todo está en silencio, solo algo puede romperlo, pero ese algo podría destruir más de un año de amistad.

-¿Bon bon?-Lyra está más nerviosa que nunca, siente que el mundo se le irá encima.

-Eh…-Bon bon empieza a retroceder.

-Bon bon, háblame-la unicornio empieza a tener los ojos lagrimosos.

-Eh…yo…-la repostera no sabe qué decir, hay un silencio de más o menos 1 minutos.

-¡RESPONDEME¡-Heartstrings grita soltando un montón de lagrimas.

-Yo…-Bon bon se pone más nerviosa, todo es como estar en una calle llena de niebla.

-Bon bon por favor…-Lyra va a abrazarla-…esto no es fácil para…-no termina la unicornio ya que la repostera se aparta de ella brutalmente empujándola.

-¡Lyra por favor¡, no…no, tu…tu no puedes salirme con esto…somos amigas…yo…-en ello Bon bon recuerda unos momentos especiales que borra de inmediato diciendo algo más brutal que la discusión anterior-…eres una maldita rara…

-No…Bon bon…te lo ruego…no seas injusta conmigo, esto no es fácil, yo no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti-Lyra tiene su rostro empapado de lagrimas.

-No…¡NO¡, me das asco, no tengo nada en contra de la gente como tu…

-¡Yo no soy lesbiana, solo estoy enamorada de ti¡, a mi me gustan los sementales, pero desde que te conocí, tu eres la única chica de mi mismo sexo que siento atracción, no solo física, si no también sentimental, pero veo que todo eso se derrumbo…-estalla en llanto-…solo…solo debiste haber dicho que no…pero en cambio, en cambio solo me insultas, ya no me miras como antes, me miras con otros ojos, como algo potencialmente peligroso para ti…desde que te conocí mi vida dio un giro completo desde que conocí a Octavia…pero ahora…ahora…vuelve a ocurrir…-sale del comedor para ir a su habitación.

Bon bon repasa todo lo ocurrido, ¿realmente todo lo que salió recién fue enserio departe de ella misma?, entonces decide visitar a Golden Harvest.

En la casa de Harvest…

-Amiga,veo que tuviste un día algo agitado-dice la poni anaranjada.

-No te quiero dar largas…Lyra dijo que me amaba-dice mirando al suelo.

-Oh…jajajajajajajajajajajaja, por Luna Bon bon jaja,¡¿Cómo puedes ser así con Lyra?¡, ja…-pero mira de nuevo a Bon bon observando a la repostera con una cara seria y llena de tristeza en los ojos-…es…¿enserio?...no se que decir…

-Le dije asquerosa, rara, pero no se si yo siento eso en verdad por ella-Bon bon suelta una sonrisa-…es que, tu sabes como la conocí, en todo este tiempo que eh estado con ella eh podido conocerla mejor, hubieron veces que la considere mi mejor amiga, otras como mi hermana, otras como mi segunda madre, pero hubo unas otras en que…bueno, una vez concurse por el pastel mas original hace un par de meses, bien…perdí, mas bien, obtuve el decimo lugar de diez, entonces estaba frustrada, pero…jajajajajajajajajajajaja…perdón…es que aun recuerdo lo que dijo Lyra, dijo algo así como "esto se ve mucho mejor que tu ahora", fue algo bastante fuera de lugar por mi estado…pero luego dijo que, dijo que yo siempre estaría en primer lugar para ella, dijo que mi postre era original en apariencia…en sabor…solo digamos que lo escupió al primer mordisco, jajá…Lyra, ella siempre con esa actitud única.

-Em,¿me estas tratando de decir que tu sientes algo más por ella?-pregunta confundida Golden Harvest.

-Es que, no lo se, es decir, yo me debería enamorar de tipos como Blackter, ya sabes,"hombres", pero Lyra, es todo, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi madre, mi todo-entonces su corazón empieza a emitir una sensación entre miedo, inseguridad y pasión-…no, pero si siento eso por ella…¿como viviré con esta carga?...nos empezaran a ver raro, diciendo "eh, ahí están las novias", oh no y mis padres,¿Qué les diría a ellos?, esto esta mal, no, no puede ser real, tal vez es atracción física, nada mas…

-Oye, espera, no me tomes el pelo Bon bon, tu relato contradice lo que estas diciendo, es decir, si fuese solo atracción física solo tenias que aceptarla y encamarte con ella, en cambio estas pensando con lagrimas, digo,¿y que importa lo que los ignorantes digan?, las yeguas y sementales no están condenados si o si ah emparejarse con alguien del sexo opuesto, cada poni es distinta, por eso existen los sementales homosexuales y las yeguas lesbianas, digo,¿en serio te importa la opinión del resto, o solo tienes miedo de admitir tu amor?, a mi me importa una zanahoria si estas enamorada de otra yegua, solo me importa la poni que eres-dice Golden Harvest enojada.

-Si…si…¡SI¡, al cuerno todos, yo amo ah Lyra, ella me demostró que es una maravillosa unicornio, sus defectos, su vida, todo lo que ah pasado para llegar a hoy hacen que la quiera aun más y por eso no voy a escuchar a esos ponis estúpidos, que se burlen todo lo que quieran, pero les guste o no yo será feliz con Lyra-con una sonrisa y lagrimas Bon bon sale de la casa de Harvest sin despedirse de ella.

En la casa de Bon bon…

-Lyra…abre la puerta…tengo algo que decirte-al escuchar eso desde la puerta de su habitación piensa que Bon bon la quiere echar de la casa por su amor a ella-…mejor voy por Octavia.

En el departamento de Octavia…

-…eso ocurrió-al terminar Bon bon la chelista empieza a ahorcar a la repostera.

-Ella sufrió mucho, te lo conté, maldita estúpida buena para nada, ella te siguió todos estos meses como una mascota para terminar siendo la castigada-luego Octavia se tranquiliza.

-Tu no sabes afrontarte a estas cosas, sobre todo si es con otra yegua, pensando en lo que te dirán tus familiares, tus amigos, quienes se apartaran…-le interrumpe la poni gris.

-Solamente la gente que no te quiere de verdad, son en esos momentos donde ves la verdadera cara de los de tu alrededor, ¿sabes qué?, vamos mejor a razonar con Lyra.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de la unicornio…

-Lyra…soy yo…Octavia…abre la puerta,ábrela por favor… Bon bon no va ah…-en ello Lyra la deja pasar tirándola rápidamente a la habitación. Pasan los minutos, más de 20 para ser exactos, Bon bon se empieza a desesperar cuando…

-Bon bon, ven…-le indica la chelista.

-¿Puedo ya…-no alcanza a terminar ya que Octavia no la deja entrar.

-Lyra quiere volver a Canterlot, dice que no quiere verte, ella ya no te ama-dice Octavia con una voz fría.

-No,¡NO¡-Bon bon empuja la puerta pudiendo entrar solo para ver a Lyra sentada en su cama llorando, sin embargo, Octavia la agarra para que no avance ya que Bon bon parece fuera de si-¡Lyra por favor, no, no puedes volver a Canterlot¡, ¿recuerdas cuando conociste a esas malditas?,¡tu esquivaste el problema como lo haces ahora¡,¡cuando me atacaron tu me defendiste con tu vida¡,¡si vuelves a Canterlot te buscare y te encontrare maldita¡-en ello se calma haciendo que Octavia la suelte un poco-…solo quiero que me escuches…no quiero mandar todo este tiempo a la basura-en ello Lyra le hace una señal a Octavia para que se valla haciendo caso la chelista.

Al escuchar la puerta de la casa de Bon bon cerrarse, esta empieza la conversación…

-Lyra-en ello la abraza-…soy peor que esas dos ponies, soy una porquería de poni, yo no debí decir esas cosas de ti, Lyra-como acto seguido le acaricia la crin-…es que todos cometemos errores cuando los problemas no sabemos afrontarlos, me avergonzaba decirlo, pero todo este tiempo te eh visto como algo más que mi amiga, que una hermana, como mi sombra, sin ti no puedo tener la misma voluntad para seguir el día a día, tu siempre ves el lado positivo de las cosas, todo lo que te guardaste desde tu infancia hasta que conociste a Octavia y también desde la noche en que conocí a Blackter Skeip hasta tu confesión de amor me rompe el corazón, ¿sabes porque?, porque…no sé cómo decirlo-se pone cara a cara con Lyra-…pero sé cómo expresarlo- Bon bon empieza a besar a Lyra cariñosamente para que el momento sea hermoso para las dos.

-Bon bon, ¿Por qué me haces pasar por estas cosas?-Lyra la abraza y empieza a llorar de alegría.

-La vida tiene su sal y pimienta, tu ya tuviste mucho de ambas, es hora de que estés al nivel de los del pueblo, una vida muy dulce-empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, Lyra llora en los primeros 5 minutos por la felicidad que siente, pero ya pasado ese tiempo las lagrimas terminan y empieza la pasión, su corazón esta en las nubes, no están haciendo esto las dos por lujuria, si no por amor.

-Bon bon, quiero ser tuya-dice sonrojada Lyra.

-Cierra las cortinas y yo cierro las puertas con candado-le dice con una mirada picara acariciando su costado.

Una vez todo listo las dos se recuestan en la cama, en ello Lyra empieza a besar como loca todo el cuerpo de Bon bon, dándole a veces besos tiernos, rudos o apasionados, otras le pasa la lengua, como acto seguido la unicornio suelta saliva en la vagina de Bon bon para luego lubricarla, solo para pasar la lengua de la vagina a la lengua de su bon esta excitada, la mira con mucha lujuria.

-Mastúrbame-dice con un tono rudo la poni color crema.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta con una mirada intencionalmente inocente Lyra.

-Mastúrbame o seré demasiado ruda para ti-empieza a mirarla con autoridad.

Lyra empieza a penetrar la vagina de Bon bon dándole al mismo tiempo lengüetazos llenos de saliva.

-Estoy demasiado caliente-dice enojada Lyra.

-Entonces ven aquí estúpida-brutamente se la lleva a sus labios para que se besen arrebatadamente, cada una por turnos empieza a llenar de saliva el cuerpo de la otra, ya con ambas con el cuerpo ensalivado Bon bon dice-…que rico que hoy haga tanta calor maldita sea, provoquémonos más calor- las dos se acuestan en la cama arropándose con un montón de sabanas, en un día caluroso esto sería una locura, pero para este momento es un placer, por lo que mientras se tocan diferentes partes del cuerpo durante sus besos apasionados y uno que otro chupón en el cuello de la otra el efecto del calor ambiente más la gran cantidad de sabanas para acurrucarse está resultando la experiencia más ardiente y sensual para ellas. Sus cuerpos tienen demasiada calor, tanto que las dos quisieran sidra, pero el placer lo compensa, sus pelajes están muy sudados y empiezan a apestar las dos.

-Estoy muy acalorada, ¿nos destapamos?-pregunta la repostera respirando agitadamente luego de casi una hora y media de hacer el amor.

-La magia se perdería, además yo soy tu dueña-Lyra le escupe en la cara.

-Estas perdida-Bon bon empieza a penetrar la vagina de Lyra con su casco entero haciendo que la unicornio sangrara un poco y empezara a gemir de dolor.

- Maldita, eres una bruta, suéltame asquerosa-Lyra dice todo eso como método de excitación para el momento.

-Di que te gusta, di que eres de mi propiedad,¡dilo¡-empieza a morderle su clítoris.

-Ah Celestia, maldita desgraciada,AH, me gusta…soy de tu propiedad-ahora empieza el placer para ella.

-No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto perra-dice Bon bon con un tono de sensualidad extrema.

Lyra empieza a gemir de placer demasiado fuerte lo que a Bon bon le gusta, desafortunadamente sus fluidos salen de inmediato.

-¿Tan poco?, tómatelo-ordena Bon bon.

-Oblígame-dice desafiante y con una mirada sensual la unicornio, pero Bon bon le tira el pelo y Lyra ya mas excitada a pesar de venirse hace un momento empieza a tomarlo y tragarlo, pero la unicornio ya no quiere ser la "abusada" por lo que fuerza a Bon bon a tomar una pose de cuatro patas haciendo que Lyra meta su cuerno en el ano de Bon bon moviéndolo de adelante y atrás rápidamente haciendo sonidos de penetración, lo cual hace gritar a Bon bon de placer y empieze a mover sus caderas de forma sensual para sentir más rico la penetración a su intimidad, pero Lyra lanza un hechizo dentro de ella que provoca en Bon bon un orgasmo increíble, votando una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales a la cara.

-Eso te ganas por desobedecerme esclava-mira Bon bon a una Lyra con la cara cubierta por una gran cantidad de fluidos.

-Estoy cansada mi amor, creo que fue suficiente.

-Eres muy buena en la cama-la poni color crema se recuesta en el pecho de su amada Lyra.

-Bon bon, gracias por hacerme la unicornio más feliz de todas, me sacaste de un abismo, estoy enamorada de ti, no me entregare a nadie más, solo a ti, te juro mi lealtad eterna mi amor-dice acariciando la crin de Bon bon.

-Lyra perdón por todo, yo te amo, esta noche me hiciste sentir como toda una yegua, soy tuya para siempre, quiero escuchar tu voz, probar tus labios, tu lengua, tocar tu cuerpo, hacerte el amor eternamente-Bon bon se enorgullece de lo que dice.

-Yo también soy tuya para siempre-Lyra le da un tierno beso en los labios, pero fue tan tierno que ambas no se resisten y se dan otros cinco besos igual de tiernos y amorosos-suficiente amor por hoy, buenas noches mi amor, duerme bien amada mía, te amo.

-Hasta mañana Lyra, te amo, para siempre seré la razón de tu vida, no dejare que nadie te perjudique porque si no yo lo mandare a la luna eternamente por molestar al amor de mi vida…-pero la poni de pelo azul y rosa ve que Lyra se durmió rápidamente-…Oh Lyra…-termina con una pequeña risita y finalmente abraza más cálidamente a Lyra para dormir perfectamente con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Bon bon se da cuenta de que Lyra no esta a su lado, piensa que fue un sueño, pero hay manchas de distintos olores y la cerradura de la puerta esta rota y sobretodo esta en la habitación de Lyra, por lo que Bon bon piensa que se fue, baja a la planta baja para ver que…

-Buenos días amor mío-le dice la unicornio.

-Tonta-toma una cuchara-no me vuelvas a asustar-le pega levemente en la cabeza.

-Jiji lo siento Bon bon, no quería despertarte-dice riendo Lyra.

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?, Lyra no sabes cuánto te…-pero le interrumpe su pareja.

-En realidad vine para leer un libro de Daring Doo, ya sabes que no soy tan buena en la cocina-sonríe sonrojada Lyra por la confusión, Bon bon suspira.

-Ya me decía yo-mira al techo algo enojada pero sonriendo-¿Cómo quieres tus tostadas?.

-Con mantequilla dorada…-de la nada pregunta-…oye…¿hoy repetimos el postre?-Lyra le pregunta a Bon bon tocando sus flancos de manera sensual.

-Ja, no te acostumbres, yo no soy un maquina- le responde a su novia.


	8. Cómo vivir ahora

**¿Cómo vivir ahora?.**

Dos meses han pasado desde la primera vez de Bon bon y Lyra, sin embargo, son muy pocos los ponies que saben del secreto de closet de estas dos, ahora Lyra practicando con su lira y Bon bon con sus dulces están viviendo sin ninguna queja…

-¡ESTUPIDA¡

-Pe-pero Bon bon, tu dijiste que los pasteles debían estar por más o menos 30 minutos al horno.

-Pero no con la puerta abierta después de ello, ¿ahora que le preparare a la mani…digo, a tu amiga-Bon bon recoge unas cartas de la caja registradora.

-Pues siempre cuando es su cumpleaños le preparo una dona que al decir verdad compro, aunque a veces se me olvida.

-El tren ah Canterlot va a salir en 13 horas más,¡13 HORAS¡-la poni crema mira lunáticamente a la unicornio.

-Vamos, se que harás un pastel mejor que esa cosa desinflada.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando solo te pedí que hicieras tres cosas-de pronto Bon bon ve entrar a Golden Harvest un familiar de Apple Jack.

-Que tal, ¿ah que hora me levanto chicas?-pregunta la poni anaranjada.

-¿Uh?-mueve la cabeza Lyra.

-¿Cómo es eso de que a que hora te levantas?-pregunta Bon bon.

-¿Lyra no te conto?, bueno, resulta que el otro día en nuestra reunión ella estaba leyendo un libro de simios cuando le pregunte si yo podría acompañarlas en su primer viaje a Canterlot de ustedes dos.

Bon bon mira enojada ah Lyra y como consecuencia esta dice-Em pues creo que estaba un poco distraída aunque no estaría mal que una amiga nos acompañe.

-¿Entonces cuando?-pregunta Harvest.

-Okey, mañana a las 8 a.m.-le contesta la repostera.

En otro lado de Poniville cerca de los límites del pueblo…

-Malditas sean, esas potrillas estúpidas nos la jugaron pero no fue fácil recuperarme de esa caída, fue dolorosa, no es mi culpa no estar acostumbrada a lo rudo, pero esa idiota se propaso-la pegasa rosa que molestaba a Lyra retorna.

-Majestic Wing, no es necesario esta estúpida venganza, digo, creo que ya no valen la pena esa par de raritas.

-Hoof Forest no seas tonta, ha pasado mucho desde que vi a esa maldita desgraciada, una cosa es que la molestemos y otra es que nos lance 3 mil klometros fuera del pueblo-le dice a la poni de tierra.

-Solo fueron mil quinientos kilómetros, además la venganza no es buena par…

-Cállate tarada, recuerda nuestro pacto, ¿o acaso quieres que te lo—

-¡NO¡, no…no lo…no me lo recuerdes Majestic, okey yo estoy contigo amiga.

Después de la conversación entre las dos, Majestic Wing y Hoof Forest están dirigiéndose a la plaza de Poniville para ubicar de mejor manera a la repostera.

-No hay mucho cambio aquí en este pueblo de porquería-dice la pegaso.

-¡Majestic¡, ¡no digas eso¡, aquí hiciste muchos amigos, entre ellos yo.

-Y no eh ganado mucho, vamos por esa humaniatica y mantén el ocico cerrado.

Majestic observa la tienda de dulces de Bon bon, antes de entrar piensa que es mejor mirar por la ventana aprovechando los pocos ponies que transitan, de esta manera junto a su amiga Hoof Forest, espían para asegurarse de la presencia de sus objetivos.

-Allí están esas malditas desgracias, no sabrán que las golpeo-ríe silenciosamente la pegaso.

-Deberíamos atacarlas en un momento de distracción-entonces Forest le indica a su amiga que solo están como lo quieren Lyra y Bon bon, sin embargo se encuentran solas y platicando.

-Dime que es lo que ves Hoof-¿Qué?,¿Por qué hablan tan cerca la una de la otra?.

En la conversación de las dos amantes…

-Perdón cariño por hacerte trabajar más de lo planeado, sabes que te quiero mucho-dice Lyra acariciándole el rostro.

-Si lo se Lyra, pero igual me cansó.

-Ya se, una vez en Canterlot yo preparo la fiesta mientras tu sales con Octavia, para que así no estés tan cansada, aparte que necesitas fuerzas para nuestra rutina semanal-le toca el flanco descaradamente a Bon bon.

-Lyra eres una picara, creo que por amarme tanto tendrás ese "premio" en la noche y tendrá un sabor a manjar-en ello las dos se dan un profundo y breve beso en los labios.

Las otras dos no lo pueden creer y se van corriendo lejos de aquella tienda llegando debajo de un árbol…

-Son, son novias…son novias, jajaja-dice riendo fuerte Majestic Wing.

- Que asco, sabía que eran perdedoras, raras, como sea, pero nunca pensé que llegaran a esos extremos.

-Valla valla, esas dos perras homosexuales, perras asquerosas, me dan asco, ¿Por qué no se encontraron un semental en vez de coger con otra trola?, jaja, perras patéticas, sabían que nadie en balde las tomaría en cuenta ni para una obra de teatro que tuvieron que juntarse las muy desesperadas, jajaja,esto arruinara su reputación, suponiendo que tienen una.

-Majestic, yo tengo una amiga que posee una cámara.

-Perfecto, ahora debemos…eh…por ahí andan las putillas, al pensar que harán en sus momentos de orgias me da un asco tremendo, ve rápido por la cámara, yo volare para ver hacia donde se dirigen, hasta entonces vuelve aquí para llevarte rápido.

Lyra y Bon bon van a un puentecillo en un pequeño bosque, no pasan 10 minutos cuando llega la poni de tierra con la cámara y así Majestic vuela rápidamente junto a su amiga para alcanzar a la unicornio y a la repostera…

-Ocúltate-echa hacia abajo a Hoof Forest en un arbusto- veamos que mariconadas se dirán.

Con Lyra y Bon bon…

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí Bon bon?.

-Lyra…desde que llegaste me has hecho la yegua más feliz de todas, aun no estoy lista para que todos se enteren, no es que me de vergüenza que seas mi pareja, es porque estoy con otr-

-¿Otra yegua?

-Si cariño, otra yegua, pero solo dame tiempo, sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, esas noches de amor me haces sentir como toda una yegua, me tratas como una princesa.

-Y te lo hago como una diosa, lo se porque cuando hago "lo que quiero" contigo gimes como si te estuvieran ahorcando.

-En fin tontita, lo que trato de decir es que, es tiempo de que le contemos esto a mis padres cuando lleguemos de Canterlot.

-No hay problema mi dulcecito-como acto seguido Lyra besa con lengua a su amada Bon bon.

-¡Lyra¡, eres tan asquerosa-dice Bon bon sonrojada.

-Se que esas cosas te gustan-le sonríe pervertidamente.

-Tu eres la verdadera fanatica-le sonríe y le da un besito en la nariz.

-Eso lo veremos en la lucha de hoy jeje-camina junto con su amada mientras que en los arbustos…

-Pero eso fue lo más maricón que vi en mi vida, lelas de mierda jaja, deberían tirarles piedras, ojala un buen semental les enseñe que es placer.

-¿Para que termine como nosotras?, no se tu, pero esa tal Bon bon me dejo con un hueso roto al golpearme en nuestro último encuentro-dice Hoof Forest-…como sea, tome la foto.

-Perfecto, si fueses útil como fotografías sería muy feliz-al escuchar esto, Forest casi se le cae una lágrima-¿Por qué están llorosos tus ojos?,¿te sentistes?, no me vengas con esa mierda.

-Basta de decir groserías, no me gusta escuchar a cada rato esos insultos, me alteran los nervios, yo-empieza a llorar topándose la cara con sus cascos.

-Llorona, por la mierda, no vengas con tus pendejadas, mejor nos vamos a la casa de tus padres, iríamos a la de los míos pero te caerías por lógica-le agarra delicadamente de su casco-Okey, perdón,¿feliz?.

-Algo.

Al día siguiente en un tren que se dirige a Canterlot…

-¿Por qué caminas tan raro Bon bon?-pregunta Golden Harvest.

-Pues…

-No me digas que Lyra te domino de nuevo, jaja-dice silenciosamente.

-Golden, eso no es gracioso-dice Bon bon.

-Obvio que no lo es Harvest-dice Lyra-el ano de Bon bon es muy pequeño para resistir mi cuerno-sonríe pervertidamente.

-¡LYRA¡-Bon bon al notar su grito se percata de que llama la atención de los demás pasajeros-perdón jeje.

-¿Cómo lo pasaron anoche tortolitas?-pregunta bromistamente Golden Harvest.

-Tonta, eso no se pregunta-dice Bon bon enojada.

-Pues primero Bon bon me daba de palmadas fuertes en el trasero, luego empezamos con la pose que apode 69, donde ambas son mordíamos mutuamente nuestras clítoris, pasado 20 minutos, nos besamos apasionadamente por 40 minutos, luego le meto mi cuerno y empieza a gemir como loca diciéndome zorra puta malcriada,¿Qué boquita de tu amiga no crees Golden?-termina Lyra con una sonrisa.

-Parece que la pasaron de maravilla jajajajajajajajajajajaja-termina llorando de la risa Harvest.

-Bon bon comprame unos manis-pide la unicornio.

-Compratelos tu-se enoja Bon bon.

-¿Qué hice?-inclina la cabeza Lyra.

**Una fiesta se acerca más al pasar las horas y el recorrido del tren, ¿pero que sucederá con el cumpleaños de Octavia?,¿Qué consecuencias traerán al tomar esa foto de un amor "controversial"?,¿los habitantes de Poniville como reaccionarían o más bien las familias de Bon bon y Lyra?, solo lo sabremos próximamente, peleen por su felicidad, peleen Lyra y Bon bon.**


	9. Misión cumpleaños, Majestic Wing lo hizo

**Misión cumpleaños, Majestic Wing lo hizo.**

En Canterlot arriban tres ponies, de las cuales una es originaria, encontrándose esta con sus padres.

-¡Papi, Mami¡-sale del tren a saludar a sus padres Lyra.

-¿Unas semanas?-dice sarcásticamente su madre al ver a su hija abrazando a su padre.

-Oh vamos querida, lo importante es que esta tontuela este contenta-dice el padre de Lyra abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

-¿Y las señoritas?-pregunta su madre.

-Oh si, chicas preséntense.

-Golden Harvest, trabajo en la agricultura-al oir esto la madre de Lyra mueve una ceja.

-Yo soy Bon bon, trabajo como repostera, su hija vive conmigo y es mi mejor amiga-escuchando esto último la madre de Lyra dice…

-Sera mejor que vallamos a hospedarlas a nuestra modesta casa-dice la señora Heartstrings moviéndose ya.

-¿Humilde?-mira Bon bon a su secreta novia.

-Pues así la llama-dice Lyra riendo.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Heartstrings se puede ver como los mayordomos ayudan con las maletas de las amigas de la hija del matrimonio Heartstrings.

-Solo sigan a los mayordomos-indica la unicornio.

Viendo como suben las escaleras sus dos amigas se acerca su madre…

-Hija, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Formo parte del testamento?-pregunta alegre la unicornio.

-Eso ni de broma…lo que quiero decirte es que, no me lo tomes a mal, pero, personalmente me parece algo, em…extraño…si, es extraño eso de que vivas con otra yegua-no hace falta aclarar que al oir esto Lyra se altera de los nervios.

-Madre,¿dices que Bon bon me saldría con algo raro?, ella es mi amiga, apenas la conoces y…

-¡No me subas el tonito¡, soy tu madre, y como tal mi deber es…-Lyra piensa que su progenitora esta a punto de decir algo así como "proteger la imagen de mi hija" pero en cambio…-…proteger la imagen de la familia.

-Ah, claro, no te importa mi felicidad si no la reputación esa…-Lyra esta por continuar pero su padre al ver la discusión se dirige rápidamente.

-Querida no discutas con Lyra, tenemos invitadas-ah esto su esposa se retira engreídamente, de pronto ve a su hija algo enojada.

-¿Cómo la soportas?, ¿no te importara más la imagen familiar que la felicidad de tu hija?,¿verdad?-interroga la unicornio a su padre, como respuesta el le da un beso en el cuerno.

-No le hagas caso a tu madre-le dice sonriendo-sé que es difícil de tratar, pero solo digamos que mis sueg…tus abuelos eran algo de más categoría, increíble que la dejaran casar con un semental como yo,¿no?-dice esto último con una sonrisa y una leve risita.

-Papá, ¿tú me seguirás queriendo sin importar qué?-pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Por supuesto hija, eres parte de mi, se que ningún hijo le cree a sus padres cuando les dicen que son lo más preciado que poseen.

-Solo en mi caso aplica con mi mamá…-luego Bon bon y Golden Harvest bajan las escaleras.

-Lyra, vayamos a visitar a la chelista-dice la poni anaranjada.

-Ya voy-responde Lyra.

-Muchas gracias por la estancia que nos brindo señor Heartstrings-dice Bon bon.

-De nada jovencita-responde el padre de la unicornio.

-Jaja, ¿no lo sabían?-Majestic Wing en Poniville habla con un montón de ponies.

-Cielos-dice una madre al lado de su esposo y sus dos potrillos.

-Esa Bon bon se nota que guardaba algo jeje-comenta Rainbow Dash, una pegaso celeste con una crin de arcoíris.

-Eso me recuerda a una novela-le comenta Rarity a la pegaso.

-¿Qué cosas lees?, jaja-al preguntar Applejack algunos se empezaron a reir.

-No veo el problema con esto de Bon bon-dice una pegaso amarilla de nombre Fluttershy a una unicornio morado.

-Es que en Equestria no es muy común como el planeta peligroso-comenta Twilight.

-Oigan ustedes dos,¿Por qué divulgan esto a vivo viento y con una foto como si fuesen papara psis ?-pregunta Applejack a Majestic Wing.

-Solo era un comentario señorita Apple-dice descaradamente Majestic.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en un puesto al aire libre cuatro ponies toman té…

-Entonces eso no está listo, porque la combinación debe ser de un ord…-Octavia es interrumpida por Lyra.

-Oh Bon bon, tengo que ir a un lugar x ahora, ya sabes-pestañea la unicornio.

-Okey-guiña la repostera.

-¿Qué?, ¿compraran unos "instrumentos de castigo"?, jajajajajajajajajajajaja-empieza a reir la chelista.

-Je, al menos tengo pareja-dice Lyra retirándose.

-Pero al menos gasto mi dinero solo para mi, jaja-dice Octavia al notar la retirada de Lyra del puesto.

-Buen punto-susurra derrotada Lyra ya alejada.

-¿Has sabido de una tal unicornio que compone música electrónica?-pregunta Harvest a la chelista.

-Más de lo que crees-echa una pequeña risa tras su propio comentario, TODO serviría como distracción mientras Lyra prepara la fiesta con la comida y demás, aunque no seria mayor problema para ella ya que contaria con la ayuda de algunos mayordomos de su casa, ya son las tres de la tarde, todo debe estar ya instalado a las ocho.

-Eso suena algo raro-juzga Bon bon con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Yo no soy de su bando-dice supuestamente ofendida Octavia.

-No hable por todos señorita Octavia-comenta Golden.

-¿Qué hay de Derpy?-pregunta casi al unisono la chelista y la repostera, notando eso empiezan a reír de la coincidencia de sus comentarios tan oportunos.

-¿En serio?-sube una ceja la poni anaranjada.

Luego transcurridas unas horas es el momento de llevar a la chelista a su fiesta…

-Empieza a hacer frío-comenta Bon bon.

-Pero si hace un calor de la rep…oh oh si,¡si¡, jeje-recuerda de repente Harvest.

El camino a la casa de Tavi es muy callado, hasta que la chelista nota que su cerradura esta rota…

-¡Chicas un ladrón¡-dice aterrada Tavi.

-¿Pero que diablos con Lyr…digo,em creo que es el poni de la pascua Celestina-si Bon bon de primera estaba enojada ahora está preocupada, abren la puerta para encontrarse con…

-¡SORPRESA¡-Grita Lyra con algunos compañeros de Octavia.

-Oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios-Octavia no puede seguir ya que recibe una bofetada de Lyra.

-Que todos tus deseos se cumplan amiga del alma-la unicornio abraza su primera amiga.

-Te quiero mucho amiga-dice Tavi con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-No pongas celosa a Bon bon-comenta Harvest, a esto la chelista y la unicornio ríen.

-Parece que Lyra te contagio-sube una ceja la repostera.

-En ese caso sería Ditzy jeje.

La fiesta transcurre muy alegremente, todos disfrutan, comen mucho de todo menos de los platillos hechos exclusivamente por Lyra y luego a media noche Octavia recibe la visita de una unicornio blanca con lentes a lo que Tavi se alegra y va rápido tras ella, ya a las 2 de la mañana…

-Gracias por todo papi-dice Lyra caminando junto a sus amigas y obviamente con su padre dirigiéndose a la casa Heartstrings.

-No hay de que hija-dice el señor.

Ya entrando a la mansión les abre el único mayordomo disponible y dirigiéndose al comedor los cuatro ven a la señora Heartstrings…

-¿La pasaron bien?-pregunta la madre de Lyra.

-Si señora-dice Bon bon.

-Bien pues preparen sus maletas, recuerden era un día-dice en tono bromista la señora.

-Jeje buena esa cariño, será mejor que vayan a dormir-dice el señor Heartstrings.

Al subir las escaleras…

-Cariño, ¿tu madre es…-pregunta Bon bon cuando…

-Sí y mucho-termina Lyra con una honesta sonrisa.

-Ni imaginar esto con Ditzy jaja-Golden Harvest al decir esto provoca que Bon bon y Lyra rían después del mal rato con la señora Heartstrings.

Al día siguiente las tres ya se preparan para volver al pueblo, el padre de Lyra se despide a besos de su potrilla, la madre de la unicornio solo le extiende la pesuña, Bon bon agradece la hospitalidad a lo que el padre de Lyra contesta con una sonrisa, la señora Heartstrings no le va ni le pasando unas horas llegan a la tarde a Poniville…

-Poco tiempo fuera y ya olvide como era este pueblo-comenta Lyra caminando en la plaza.

-Hola Lyra-es el pequeño Pipsqueak

-Hola amiguito, como est…-de repente la madre de Pip.

-Hijo, te dije de acercarte a…oh,em hola señorita Lyra-esta sonríe forzadamente.

-Em hola señora, ¿todo bien con Pip?-pregunta Bon bon.

-Sí, solo que ya debe ir a dormir, con permiso-Pip y su madre se van de prisa.

Al seguir caminando hacia la casa de Golden Harvest para dejarla, algunos ponies las miran , otros balbucean, otros indican con las pesuñas.

-¿Lyra?, ¿Qué hicistes?-pregunta enojada Bon bon.

-No hice nada-pregunta extrañada Lyra.

-Hola chicas-es Applejack.

-Hola prima, ¿todo bien en su granja?-pregunta Golden Harvest.

-Pues si Golden, ahí Applebloom sacándome de quicio, pero nada que un tratamiento con las Cutiemarks Crusiders no pueda solucionar.

-Oye Applejack, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dice Bon bon.

-Claro…¿Qué es?-la poni rubia ya sabe de que será la pregunta.

-¿Por qué todos nos …-Bon bon es interrumpida.

-Nos miran como si yo hubiese repartido los frijoles de Bon bon-Lyra al decir esto nota la cara de enojo leve de Bon bon, a lo que la unicornio responde con una sonrisa de avergonzada.

-Pues, seré honesta con ustedes, es que…mejor lo hago con una pregunta…chicas…¿ustedes son pareja?-pregunta Applejack.

-No, no, no, no, no no no-Bon bon ya se dio cuenta de en que están metidas, provocándole mucho nerviosismo.

-Bon bon tranquila-sujeta con cuidado la unicornio a su amada-Applejack, ¿Quién?,¿Quién les conto?

-Pues no me acuerdo de sus nombres, pero era una pegaso rosa de melena blanca y una poni de tierra café de melena anaranjada.

Lyra ya se le viene a la memoria de quien habla la granjera, mientras en la casa de Hoof Forest…

-Eso ya es todo Majestic, nuestra venganza ya esta...-es interrumpida por su amiga.

-Quedate callada, ellas nos deben dos, una por dejarnos en ridículo en la plaza cuando esas dos putas homosexuales se conocieron, y la otra por lanzarnos-empieza a sonreir.

-No me digas que vas a hacerles algo, no, mira si…-en ello Majestic Wing ahorca a Forest con sus cascos.

-Mira perra, tu no vienes a mandar mierda, tu haces lo que diga yo, si no te gusta pues mantente sin mi, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos en la escuela para potrillos?, si, esas ponies te molestaban, hasta que llegue yo, si…, somos amigas desde entonces, ¿verdad?

-Me haces…-Hoof empieza a forzar-…me haces daño, ¡basta¡-en ello su amiga la suelta.

-No hay que dejar que alguien nos pisotee, el que lo hace también será pisoteado, te quiero mucho Hoof Forest, pero te estas poniendo como una maraca, solo me falta que te enamores de mi como lo hicieron esas dos pendejas de mierda, jajaja, solo falta que empiecen a usar vestimenta varonil jaja, lesbianas de mierda, ¿tu no eres una lesbiana de mierda verdad?

-No, no lo soy amiga, pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto, yo te quiero mucho Majestic Wing, no me hagas esto, me haces daño-en ello Hoof recibe un empujón departe de Majestic.

-Deja de decir mariconadas-dice un poco enojada la pegaso rosa.

-No seas tonta, no es de maricas decirle a tu amiga cuanto la quieres-dice la poni de tierra.

-Solo deja de ser tan suavecita para dejar de incomodarme cuando estoy a solas contigo.

Al escuchar esto Hoof Forest se le caen dos lágrimas. Al día siguiente cerca de la granja de la familia Apple…

-Que bueno de Big Mac por regalarme estas manzanas-dice Bon bon, cuando de pronto…

-Pero si es la putilla que le gusta chupar conchas de otras, ¿Cómo estas lela?-es Majestic Wing.

-¡TU¡-exclama Bon bon.

-Me presento, soy Majestic Wing.

-No me importa quien seas, deja de…de-Bon bon ve como se le acerca Majestic con una cara seria-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunta nerviosa Bon bon.

-¡Chicas¡-en ello llegan 12 ponies de tierra.

-No, esperame so—Bon bon no puede terminar…

En la casa de Golden Harvest…

-Es tonto comparar una bomba nuclear con la Princesa Celestia, ¡la diosa del sol¡-dice la unicornio.

-Oh vamos Lyra si-en ello Golden se percata que Ditzy entra de pronto-Derpy, ¿Qué ocurre?, no te había visto tan nerviosa desde que comiste con nosotras esos muffins con gusaños hace un año atrás.

En ello la pegaso gris se le va que tiene mucho correo que entregar, pero eso no le importa y empieza a hablar-Lyra…Bon bon esta en el hospital-Lyra se levanta rápidamente.


	10. Decisión

**Decisión.**

¡TODO ESTA DE CABEZA¡, con la fiesta de cumpleaños para Octavia la organización paso sin mayores problemas, sin embargo, la madre de Lyra empieza a juzgar su nueva vida conviviendo con otra poni, mientras tanto Majestic Wing revela fotos comprometedoras de la unicornio y de la repostera, cayendo esta en llanto, al día siguiente en la casa de Golden Harvest…

-Lyra…Bon bon esta en el hospital-informa Ditzy Doo.

Lyra se levanta rápidamente-¡¿Cómo dices?¡

-Derpy, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?-empieza a cuestionar la poni anaranjada las palabras de su amiga pegaso.

-¡Lo juro¡, inclusive yo la encontré tirada llena de sangre cerca de la granja Apple-dice la pegaso gris ya harta de que no entiendan.

-Por Celestia, chicas acompáñenme-dice Lyra con un tono de preocupación extrema.

En la casa de Hoof Forest…

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, ni que fuese igual de doloroso que una caída de 1500 kilómetros, esa perra obtuvo lo que se merecía, ojala las chicas le hubiesen roto una costilla, para lo que sepa lo que es el dolor, ahora gracias a mis ex compañeras de colegio que controlé con mi invento que yo misma apode "La Discordia" esa perra esta donde merece -dice enojada Majestic.

-¿Pero que dices?, no puedes, esto es una mentira lo que dices, ¿Qué pasa si te buscan por el ataque?,¡DIME¡-en ello Forest recibe un bofetón de la pegaso.

-Tranquila-la toma de la melena-si no abres tu puto hocico estaremos bien, solo necesitamos escarmentarla, si nos delata pues…

-Suéltame-Hoof la empuja-…no puedo creer en lo que te convertiste, tú no eres así, eres mi amiga , maldita, tu no puedes arruinarle la vida a otros, eres como mi hermana, te quiero mucho Majes...-la pegaso golpea a su amiga en la nariz.

-Después de años protegiéndote, años soportando estar al lado de una perdedora-dice con unos ojos que expresan una furia extrema.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No puedes imaginar el tiempo que tuve que soportar las burlas de las chicas por estar contigo, eras y eres una perdedora que no tiene ni un poco de iniciativa propia, solo eres un puto juguete, una mierda y cagada in…-en ello recibe un golpe tan fuerte que le hace sangrar los dientes.

-Largo de aquí, o llamare a mis padres-los ojos de Forest reflejan un odio incontable.

-Jajaja, veo que odias que maltraten a un miembro de tu club de lelas-luego de decir estas palabra la pegaso se marcha por la ventana de la habitación de Hoof Forest.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Lyra se encuentra al lado de la inconsciente Bon bon, Derpy con Golden se retiraron a los 78 minutos de haber llegado a la sala donde está la repostera, la unicornio esta hace 148 minutos en la habitación y contando…

-Mi amor, no…por favor…no me abandones-las lagrimas empiezan a caer del rostro de Heartstrings.

-Hola-Lyra voltea y ve a dos ponies mayores.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunta Lyra.

-Somos los padres de Bon bon-contesta la madre de Bon bon la cual es casi parecida a ella solo que con unos lentes y una melena bi color como la de su hija pero en un tono un poco gris.

-Mi hija, ¿tu eres su amiga?-pregunta el padre de Bon bon.

-Pues…em…si…si lo soy-contesta nerviosa la unicornio.

-Pobre, santa Luna, mi hermosa hija, ¿Por qué le sucedió esto?-empieza a llorar la madre a lo que el padre de Bon bon la abraza para consolarla.

-Le prometo que se hará justicia-dice con una voluntad enorme Lyra.

Ya terminada la hora de visita, Lyra regresa a la casa de su herida Bon bon, subiendo llegando a su habitación empieza a llorar, deseando tener a su amada ahí, para decirle que la ama, tocarla, hacerle el amor, reír con ella, recibir incluso regaños de ella, la unicornio teme lo peor. Esa noche empieza a tener un sueño en donde unos árboles empiezan a reír, pero minutos después se queman producto de un dragón rosa con melena blanca, Lyra con su magia decapita al dragón, segundos después de tal acción empieza a tocar música con una lira salida de la nada, pero aun así sus notas son como si las tocara un ángel, eso la calma. Despierta, desayuna y luego va al hospital…

-Disculpe señorita Red heart, vengo a ver a Bon bon, ¿sabe cómo se encuentra?-pregunta Lyra a la enfermera dada de espaldas con un vaso de agua, pero la enfermera empieza a tener una cara de desilusión.

-Lo siento…señorita…pero ah muerto-dice sin siquiera verle la cara a la unicornio-…hicimos todo lo que pudimos…-Lyra luego de oír esas palabras mira en la puerta de la habitación de Bon bon a los padres de esta llorando.

Lyra cree que es un mal entendido, pero el pánico la ciega y se va corriendo del hospital, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, la poni con la que tuvo una amistad, con la que hizo el amor, con la que compartió,se encuentra en un árbol a una persona que conoce.

-TU-Lyra agarra a Hoof Forest-dime donde esta esa perra malparida, dímelo estúpida o si no juro que te asesinare, no me importa más nada, dilo o …

-Por favor, no lo hagas, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, Majestic Wing, la pegaso rosa de melena blanca, ella lo planeo todo, yo trate de detenerla, pero, ella…con ella no se puede negociar, ella quería venganza por lo que ustedes hicieron, yo no, solo le seguía la corriente, corte mi amistad con ella, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también era como tú, mi desesperación me llevo a tener una clase de amistad que me salió primero, por favor compréndeme, yo ya no tengo a nadie más, solo a mis padres, pero eso para mi no es suficiente, siempre me sentí apartada, mi forma de ser, todo era motivo de burla, nunca quise causarles daño, solo quería entrar a la onda con mi ex amiga-Hoof Forest empieza a llorar, sus ojos empiezan a ponerse rojos, Lyra ve reflejada a una potrilla que le rompieron su figura de humano hecha de madera, no ve reflejada que una chelista la rescate a la poni.

-Lo siento-la suelta-yo se lo que es sentirse sola, te sientes mierda, enojada todo el tiempo, solo la lira te quita todo eso, sus tonos celestiales y relajantes, es como estar en el paraíso, perdón, pero hice lo mismo que ustedes, ataque sin conocerlas más a fondo-en ello Lyra se retira pero…

-Heartstrings, ¿no es fácil verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta triste Lyra.

-¿Estar sola?-Hoof se le caen más lagrimas.

Lyra empieza a verla a los ojos, ve sufrimiento, angustia, una celda, confinamiento solitario, hasta que…

-Tú no estás sola-Lyra abraza a Forest.

En el puente de Poniville…

-¿Aquí es?-pregunta Lyra.

-Aquí es donde me dijo ella que te trajera.

-Claro que si-baja del cielo Majestic Wing.

-Pagaras-afirma Lyra.

-Por favor, ¿no te das cuenta que ojo por ojo diente por diente?, la justicia es para los débiles, la venganza es para los verdaderos guerreros, los que tienen una voluntad muy fuerte, no puedes escaparte de los que no son como tu-dice la Pegaso.

-No me importa lo que digas, la justicia siempre ganara, no importa que malditas manipuladoras o vengativas si interpongan, la justicia nunca se romperá, ¡nunca¡-esto último la unicornio lo grita con pasión, pensando en Bon bon.

-Con este aparato controlaré la voluntad de los que me convenga, para vengarme de las estúpidas como…-en ello la unicornio destruye la vara con un rayo rápidamente-…oh no…

-¿Se te termino todo tu poder Majestic Wing?-se burla Lyra.

-Eso ya lo veremos-al decir esto Majestic vuela para caer con una patada, la cual Lyra bloquea con un escudo, aprovechando rápidamente para darle una patada giratoria en el hocico, la pegaso patea seis veces a la unicornio con sus patas traseras y luego ya en el suelo intenta arrancarle los ojos, pero Lyra le pincha un ojo con su cuerno y como acto seguido con el mismo choca rápidamente en el cuerpo de la pegaso rosa rompiéndole cinco costillas, pero esta no se rinde, crea un tornado alrededor de Lyra, sin embargo recuerda porque está luchando, por el amor de su vida, por Bon bon, en ello unas luces salen del cuerno de Lyra dándole en el blanco a la rápida pegaso rosa.

-Es hora de que visites la guardia real de Canterlot por intento de asesinato grave.

-Seguro que podemos llegar a…-Majestic queda inconsciente con una patada de Lyra.

Tras que con la ayuda de Twilight Sparkle, su vieja compañera de estudios y del dragón bebé Spike, Lyra con un pergamino informa de la situación a la Princesa del Sol, pasa media hora, los guardias reales capturan a la derrotada pegaso rosa de melena blanca, Majestic Wing, Hoof Forest mira como se le llevan, siente lastima por esa pegaso.

-Lyra, lo lamento mucho-dice Twilight intentando reconfortar a la otra unicornio.

-Voy a decirles la verdad a sus padres-dice decidida Lyra.

-¿Les diras que…-Twilight no puede dar crédito por la voluntad de Lyra.

-Sí, les diré de nuestra relación.


	11. Impacto, la realidad

**Impacto, la realidad.**

Lyra después de decirle a Sparkle sobre sus planes es detenida por Hoof Forest…

-¿Qué le harán?

-Creo que la encerraran por un tiempo, recibirá atención sicológica-confirma Lyra.

-Creo que estoy igual antes de conocerla a ella, pero bueno, me lo merezco por meterme en malos pasos de una lunática.

-Oye, dije que no estabas sola, aparte que tu y yo nos parecemos en ciertas cosas, no te deprimas, recuerda, sonreír, sonreír-repite la unicornio al mismo tiempo que sonríe.

-Gracias Heartstrings, no me merezco esto, sobre todo por, bueno, tu perdida-agacha la cabeza Forest.

-Sí, pero esto no termina hasta que yo diga que termine-Lyra se despide de momento y va al hospital nuevamente para conversar con los padres de Bon bon, una vez allí…

-Hola señores-dice triste la unicornio.

-Hola hija, ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunta con la cara empapada de lagrimas la madre de Bon bon.

-Pues, eso-dice secamente.

-Escucha-el padre de Bon bon le toma del hombro a Lyra-todos fallamos alguna vez, no por eso uno será un fracaso, dale tiempo al tiempo, igual , esa noticia…

-No sigan señores, escúchenme, quisiera ir a su casa para hablar de algo serio sobre Bon bon, claro si me lo permiten.

-Claro hija, nuestra casa no queda tan lejos-responde sonriente la madre de Bon bon.

El camino a la casa es silencioso, Lyra si para hacer nuevas amistades es algo tímida, imaginen con los padres del amor de su vida, aun así llegan sin pena ni gloria a una casa hermosa repleta de flores de distintas especies…

-Pasa cariño-invita el viejo semental.

Ya adentro en la casa…

-Tú conocías a Bon bon mucho antes de esto, ¿verdad?-pregunta la señora.

-Pues sí, de echo…

-¿Qué ocurre amor?, ¿quieres que te traigamos un vaso con agua?-ofrece amablemente el señor.

-No gracias, lo que pasa es que…miren les contare todo lo que pase con Bon bon-Lyra pone cara seria tras la última palabra.

-Pues me parece-dice la madre.

-Ok, cuéntanos-pide el padre de Bon bon.

-Yo en primer lugar, soy de la familia Heartstrings, una familia muy respetada de Canterlot…

-Oh si, ¿tus padres son los compositores Heartstrings de…-es interrumpida la señora.

-Disculpe, lo que diré lo eh esperado por mucho tiempo, por favor déjeme continuar-pide con toda la amabilidad del mundo la unicornio.

-Si cariño, deja a la pequeña contarnos-dice el viejo poni.

-Gracias…bueno, yo siempre fui fanática de los humanos-al escuchar esto ambos ponies abren los ojos como platos-…en el jardín para potrillos siempre se burlaban de mis gustos, decían que era un gusto muy raro, un día incluso me golpearon por ello-Lyra casi se le escapa una lagrima pero se contiene-…unos años después conozco a una chelista que de seguro escucharon hablar de ella, Octavia, pues bien, la conocí cuando un tipo intentaba besuquearme, ella le dio una paliza, desde ese entonces ella ah sido mi primera amiga, sin embargo, nunca me sentí completa, la lira, mi instrumento favorito me calmaba, de echo aun lo hace, me siento en el cielo cuando toco solo una nota, pero mi vacio se debía a que solo tenía una amiga, entonces decido ir a Poniville, se me van bien los lugares menos escandalosos o más bien pueblos chicos, como sea, el caso es que solo me iría por las vacaciones, entonces cuando llego…cu…cuando llego-Lyra se le escapan dos lagrimas- cuando llego me siento en un banco, y llegan dos ponies a molestarme, si se preguntan sobre la moda de sentarse de dos patas, eh aquí la iniciadora…jeje bueno, es que me siento cómoda así… en fin…su hija me defendió de ellas…me invito a alojar en su casa…ella acepto que viviera con ella-la unicornio no aguanta más y empieza a llorar-ella…fue tan buena conmigo…todo lo que hizo por una des…desconocida…nunca le impor…to que yo fuera algo rara…ella siempre estuvo para mí-Lyra se seca sus lagrimas.

-Hijita, se ve el aprecio que tienes hacia Bon bon-sonrie amablemente la madre de la repostera.

-Espere, aun no termino, esto solo es la punta del iceberg-Lyra toma aire y expulsa todo resumidamente-…los meses…años pasaron, ella…ella de una conocida pasó a una amiga…luego fue como la hermana que nunca tuve-la unicornio le late rápidamente el corazón-…un día nos peleamos…nos peleamos porque ella hablo con un semental y yo como tonta le dije que él solo la quería para que ella fuese su novia.

-Me parece muy bien, no se encuentran fácilmente amigas como tu que se preocupan del bien estar de las demás, me alegro de conocerte pequeña-alaba el padre de Bon bon.

-Señor, puede que con lo que le cuente ahora pierda el respeto que tiene hacia a mí, como el que tuvo alguna vez con su hija-se aprieta el pecho la unicornio Lyra.

-No te entiendo-dice el semental.

-Hija, ¿dices que hay algo que Bon bon nos ocultó y que tú eres cómplice?-mira con curiosidad la madre de Bon bon a Lyra.

-Escúchenme, lo que les contare es algo que me sale del corazón y solo del corazón, no busquen otras respuestas, todo lo que diré es del corazón y solo del corazón-especifica Lyra.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo…

-Uff-exclama Hoof Forest.

-Disculpe, ¿señorita Forest?-pregunta un semental.

-¿Blackter Skeip?, cuánto tiempo-sonríe la poni de tierra.

-Justo me dirigía a la casa de tus padres para verte, desde la escuela que no te veo.

-Pues sí, es que Majestic Wing me tenía bien ocupada, ya sabes cómo es ella, ahora de seguro que te enteraste lo que le hizo a la repostera Bon bon-dice con tristeza la poni de tierra.

-Pues si, si no mal me equivoco los guardias de Canterlot se la llevaron,¡perfecto¡, esa tipa nunca mereció ser amiga de alguien como tu-dice honestamente Skeip.

-Para de alagarme jajajajajajajajajajajaja-empuja amistosamente a Blackter algo ruborizada.

-Pero es la verdad, eres única, me eh encontrado con muchas ponies hermosas pero ninguna…Blackter Skeip empieza a ponerse nervioso-…em olvidalo, em…tengo que ir a comer…em…tengo que ir al baño, ¡adios Hoof Forest¡-se va corriendo y algo sonrojado.

-Blackter…-sonríe Forest.

De vuelta con Lyra y los padres de Bon bon…

-¿Ya termino?-pregunta la señora con una risita.

-Jeje si, el baño es muy lindo, ejem…ahora al tema-se pone seria de repente Lyra.

-¿Es algo grave?-se preocupa el señor.

-Eso depende de ustedes-inicia la unicornio-…pues ese día en que regañe a Bon bon por hablar con el semental no fue por protegerla de un tonto semental, aunque ganas no me faltan…la verdad fue porque…yo me puse-Lyra sabe que es ahora o nunca-…porque estuve celosa.

-No…no te entiendo hija-ahora la madre de la repostera está demasiada confundida.

-¿Cómo que celosa?-el padre de Bon bon tampoco entiende lo que dice la unicornio.

-En los años que viví con Bon bon, eh llagado…-Lyra no aguanta más, todo el miedo desaparece-…llegue a amarla, no como amiga…si no como una amante…yo la amaba, estaba enamorada de su hija…cuando se lo conté ella primera tuvo un sentimiento de negación, pero luego…terminamos…terminamos…terminamos haciendo el amor-Lyra ahora estalla en llanto-…esa noche, fue la mejor de mi vida, hice el amor con ella…y…y…ella dijo que me amaba, todo ah estado bien por un tiempo, lo ocultamos por miedo…miedo a las ofensas…miedo al rechazo…hasta que la poni que agredió a Bon bon revelo fotos que saco de algún modo…ella se puso a llorar…y yo la consolé…cuando supe lo del ataque, mi corazón se partió en dos, mi joya, estaba dañada, me preguntaba, ¿Cómo deje que esta mierda sucediera?, ¿si la amaba tanto porque no la protegí aun más?, incluso estuve a punto de matar a alguien que no lo merecía por información…hoy me encontré con Majestic Wing…su agresora…le di una paliza…se la llevaron detenida desde Canterlot gracias a Twilight Sparkle, la aprendiza de la Princesa Celestia y una conocida mía desde hace años, ahora lo último que los tres nos enteramos, me puso…me puso…escuchen, si ya no quieren saber más de mi, si se sienten avergonzados por Bon bon, no la culpen…yo asumo todo esto-Lyra dice esto último con una mirada seria pero decidida.

Hay un silencio profundo que dura seis minutos hasta que alguien lo rompe…

-Yo…no se que decir-la madre de Bon bon esta con el hocico abierto.

-Yo si-afirma el padre de Bon bon, en ello Lyra está lista para este momento que sabe que tarde o temprano llegaría-…me impresiona en primer lugar esta noticia, nunca supe con quien terminaría mi hija, pero nunca me imagine que sería con otra yegua, ahora, por el lado de padre pues no las juzgo a las dos, si Bon bon quiso esto, pues solo la puedo apoyar, porque para un padre, la felicidad de un hijo o hija es lo más importante, sin importar lo poco comunes que sean. Gracias por compartir todo esto con nosotros, no eres rara, solo eres tu Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings, la única eh inigualable-al terminar abraza a la unicornio.

-Lo mismo digo, te deseo lo mejor-la señora al abrazarla, Lyra llora y la madre de Bon bon la consuela frotándole la espalda.

-Gracias, son los mejores suegros que podría tener un poni-dice feliz la unicornio.

-Y tu eres la mejor pareja que podría tener una poni jeje-rie el señor.

Terminando todo Lyra se retira de la casa…

-Disculpe señores, pero…¿Cuándo es el funeral?-pregunta Lyra.

-Mañana, puedes ir si lo deseas-invita la madre de la repostera.

-Gracias señora-sonríe Lyra.

El camino a la casa de su amada está llena de sentimientos, todo lo que disfrutaron, los momentos de risa, los momentos de enojo, los momentos de diversión, los momentos de amor, ¿acaso podría haber pedido a alguien mejor la unicornio esta?, por el camino Lyra solo repite…

-Bon bon, te amo, te amo mucho…


	12. La misión de un unicornio y un poni PT 1

**La misión de un unicornio y un poni Parte 1.**

Todos los respectivos personajes son propiedad de Hasbro.

Agradecimientos por leer esta historia.

Todo está listo, la unicornio Lyra Heartstrings se prepara para ir al funeral, aun se acuerda de cuando conoció a su amada Bon bon, cuando su nueva amiga Hoof Forest y la maligna Majestic Wing la molestaron como una heroína de la Princesa Celestia viene Bon bon, una simple repostera, dice que vio algo en sus ojos, hasta este momento la unicornio piensa que es estúpido, pero valioso recuerdo. No se preocupa de que ponerse, para ella en un funeral lo único que importa es la presencia, no la elegancia, al difunto le dará lo mismo como vallas, lo que importa es que estés allí para despedirlo. Lyra sabe que todo esto se pudo haber evitado, pero…¿de qué manera?, Majestic Wing agredió a Bon bon, obviamente tenía que proteger la que de ese entonces era su amiga, aunque pudo haberlo hecho de un modo menos agresivo que lanzar a su enemigo más de 1500 kilómetros del pueblo de Poniville, si tan solo se hubiera sacado la idea de hacer el amor con la repostera, si tan solo la hubiese protegido más, se siente mierda, culpable, estúpida, todo lo negativo que ah alguien se le ocurra, así se siente la unicornio de la familia Heartstrings. Toda una vida con una máscara, toda una vida siendo dejada de lado por sus gustos personales con los humanos, toda una vida con pocas amigas, toda una vida con un padre cariñoso a diferencia de la madre, toda una vida siendo Lyra, ¿la ventaja?, respuesta: tener a la novia más hermosa de todas, Bon bon.

Lyra no quiere llorar, aunque sabe que lo hará, se peina y está más que lista para decir el adiós, el adiós al amor de su vida, a la que la quiso tanto como es ella que hasta hizo el amor varias veces juntas, la que no le importo el posible prejuicio que les acarrearía, ese fue amor del bueno…Lyra tiene que ir…

Cerca de la alcaldía…

-Hola Skeip, sabes…aun no puedo creer la tomada de pelo que me dieron, jaja, aunque creo que no fue intencional-dice riendo la poni terrestre.

-Ja, hasta tu te equivocas-dice sonriendo Blackter.

-Ya bueno, ¿Por qué me alagas tanto?-Forest interroga al hermoso corcel.

-Oh…em pues, bueno, tu sabes que siempre te encontraba…-no puede completar la frase.

-¿Linda?-completa Hoof.

-S…si-se sonroja el semental.

-Para mi solo eres un amigo, perdón Blackter-dice con una sonrisa Forest.

-Oh…bueno-baja las orejas Blackter.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que no puedas conquistarme-al decir esta frase Hoof Forest le da un beso en la nariz tiernamente ah Blackter Skeip, como acto seguido la poni terrestre se marcha rápidamente del lugar sonrojada, Blackter se le forma una sonrisa enorme que recuerda a sierta poni rosada.

Ya en el cementerio del pueblo…

-Buenas tardes señores-dice Lyra a los padres de Bon bon.

-Buenas hija-dice el padre.

-No pensamos que irías por una tontería como esta-dice riendo la madre de Bon bon.

-¿Cómo dice?-se enoja Lyra.

-Si, lo hicimos más por nada porque conocemos a la enfermera Red Heart, nos dio pena por el esfuerzo que puso y…-el padre de Bon bon es interrumpido por la unicornio.

-¿Qué les pasa?, era su hija maldición, por los mil henos quemados, Bon bon tal vez no fue perfecta, pero sus imperfecciones me hicieron amarla aun más, ¿o acaso solo porque era lesbiana?, ¿Qué clase de padres son?-en ello alguien le toca la espalda.

-¿Por qué les hablas así a mis padres?-Lyra gira la cabeza y mira a…¡BON BON¡.

-¡AMOR¡, no lo puedo creer, creí que estabas…-pero Lyra se controla-…no…a lo mejor solo eres otra alucinación como la que tuve con un humano desnudo a los 13 años.

-Em, hija…-dice la madre de Bon bon.

-No se preocupe señora, solo fue un espejismo, aunque no estemos en el desierto-afirma Lyra.

-Señortia Heartstrings…-intenta ayudar el padre de Bon bon.

-Si se, eso fue algo raro, ¿pero sabe lo que siento ahora?-se enoja la unicornio.

-Lyra por el amor de Luna, eso no es…-Golden Harvest llega al lugar dándose cuenta de la situación rápidamente, aunque no pasa mucho a ser interrumpida por la unicornio.

-Tonta poni-Lyra le acaricia la melena a la poni anaranjada-se que ese espacio vacío no es Bon bon-en ello Bon bon se cansa y le manda una doble patada en el hocico a la unicornio Heartstrings, al sentir tan doloroso impacto se da cuenta de la realidad-…la patada que Bon bon me dio cuando robe de noche sus chocolates que yo misma le regale para su cumpleaños-Lyra se frota su hocico para aliviar el dolor-…¡este Changeling es único¡, pero de igual forma llamare a Twilight y sus amigas para detenerte- ah esta declaración todos en el funeral se taparon la cara con un casco.

-Pedazo de tonta, ¡yo no estoy muerta¡, soy Bon bon-se enoja la repostera.

-Dame una prueba- en ello la repostera le dice algo al oído a Lyra, algo que provoca que la unicornio se sonroje, algo que solo ellas dos saben-okey okey, te creo-se sonroja la unicornio-…un momento…¡MI AMOR¡- Lyra abraza a su amada.

-Salí ayer del hospital y me quede a alojar con Golden Harvest-dice Bon bon-queria darte una sorpresa, pero al ver que te tardabas pues, bueno…

-Un momento, pero Red Heart me dijo que falleciste-en ello llega la enfermera a la escena.

-No no, usted me entendió mal, lo que falleció fue la planta de un doctor que es muy amigo mío, así que me puse triste por no hacer nada al respecto-le toma de un casco dicho doctor.

-No importa Red Heart, hiciste lo mejor querida amiga y eso es lo que vale, si decidiera entre una planta bonita a tu amistad, elijo nuestra amistad-el doctor abraza a Red Heart cariñosamente haciendo que la enfermera sonría de tanta felicidad que le otorga su amigo en este momento, sin embargo, a Lyra le dé nauseas.

-Un momento, pero vi a tus padres llorar-dice la unicornio a Bon bon.

-Es que lloramos de alegría-responde la madre de Bon bon.

-Aparte que mi hija fue entrenada para defenderse de amenazas como esa por mi-en ello la vieja poni golpea a su marido-em…okey bueno, la entreno su madre-dice apenado el padre de la repostera Bon bon.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa-dice presumidamente la poni color crema.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy mi amor-Lyra besa a su amada en los labios apasionadamente, a tal grado que todos que están en el funeral aplaudieran la felicidad de la feliz pareja, Bon bon por otro lado se sonroja por hacerlo en pleno público.

-Yo también te amo-revela la estricta poni de tierra color crema.

-Oigan estamos en un funeral, más respeto-dice la poni anaranjada provocando risas entre muchos.

Al día siguiente en la casa de la feliz pareja…

-Que bueno que tu y Hoof Forest hayan arreglado sus diferencias-dice orgullosa Bon bon de su novia.

-Bueno mi amor, ya sabes como soy,em…¿esta noche?-pregunta pícaramente Lyra.

-Solo no seas tan novata, eso me hace parecer como una maestra enseñándole a una alumna lerda-dice bromistamente Bon bon a Lyra.

-Jaja, buena esa , aunque creo que antes de nuestra noche de amor tengo que…perdón…tenemos que hacer algo-dice Lyra.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Bon bon tomando su té.

-Contárselo a mis padres-Bon bon escupe el té.

_**Continuara… **_


	13. La misión de un unicornio y un poni PT 2

Con mi viaje ah Poniville conocí ah varias ponies amables de las cuales me hice amiga de muchas pero solo de una me enamore, si escucharon bien, "una". Me enamore de la primer ponie amable que conocí, una hermosa repostera llamada Bon bon (ya veo porque…), como sea, con el tiempo hubo un sentimiento de preocupación de que se enteren de nuestro secreto como lesbianas (aunque Bon bon es la única ponie hembra que me atrae), sin embargo, todo salió bien, bueno, de lo malo solo destaco la aparición de una dos chicas que me molestaban desde que llegue de las cuales una es ahora amiga mía. Nuestro secreto al principio trajo un poco de inquietud, pero al final todo salió bien, incluso los padres de mi amor aceptaron nuestra relación sin ningún problema. Por otro lado nos queda una cosa que hacer para que nuestra relación la pasemos con más tranquilidad…¡CONTARSELO A MIS PADRES¡, Bon bon…¡¿Por qué?¡.

**La misión de un unicornio y un poni Parte 2.**

Todos los respectivos personajes son propiedad de Hasbro.

Agradecimientos por leer esta historia.

-¡BON BON¡, ¿NO HAY FORMA DE POSPONERLO POR UN MES?-pregunta Lyra.

-No seas estúpida Lyra, si con mis padres que son algo dramáticos cuando me pasa algo los convenciste, pues con tus padres será fácil-dice Bon bon.

-Pero mis padres son demasiado conservadores.

-¿Qué?-mira extrañada Bon bon.

-Un grupo político de la Tierra que…-es interrumpida.

-No quiero que me des más trivia humana por ahora, enfoquémonos en lo principal.

-Pero…

-No-dice Bon bon.

-Pero…

-No-insiste Bon bon.

-Pero pero…

-Se donde venden figuras de humanos-cuenta Bon bon ya resignada, al escuchar esto la unicornio presta mucha atención-…solo te diré donde queda la tienda si se lo contamos a tus padres no en un mes, si no pasado mañana.

-¿Y cuando viajaremos amor?-pregunta Lyra.

-Ya prepare las maletas-confirma Bon bon.

-Ya enserio que no estoy para bromas-pero Lyra ve en un lado del comedor unas maletas enormes-…ñiaaaaaaaa,¿Por qué gran Luna?.

Más tarde en una cena en la casa de Golden Harvest…

-Ditzy, Lyra, Bon bon, quiero en primera…¿Berry Punch?-mira la poni anaranjada a una colada a la fiesta-¿Qué haces aquí?, o una mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué te tomas la bebida?

-Porque…yo…tengo diarrea…-dice borracha la poni.

-Em…como sea, en fin, la razón de porque reuni a 3 de las 4 esta noche fue porque con todo corazón quiero felicitar a mis dos amigas Lyra Heartstrings y Bon bon por su año de pareja, así que prepare mucha comida y mucha…bueno pronto poca bebida…

-La Princesa Celestia la odio porque siempre habla fuerte en pupupoblirico en la fiesta de pan tos…-en ello Berry se duerme.

-Ejem, gracias chicas, espero que nuestra relación no les incomode-comenta Bon bon.

-Lo que nos incomodaría en verdad es que sean siempre convivientes y no esposa y esposa-dice Ditzy Doo.

-¡Ditzy¡-grita Golden-…cierto jajajajajajajajajajajaja-rie a carcajadas junto a la pegaso gris.

-Oh, jaja,pronto nos casaremos, ¿no amor?-pregunta Bon bon a Lyra.

-Em…este-se pone nerviosa-¿Berry Punch se querrá unir?-sonríe enormemente Lyra.

-Tonta-en ello Bon bon le da un beso en la nariz.

Al día siguiente la feliz pareja se preparan para viajar en el tren…

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunta Bon bon viendo enojada a su amante.

-Nada cariño, es solo que se me viene a la cabeza ese anciano estúpido- dice en un tono serio que al final termina haciendo reír a la repostera.

Mientras que viajan, Lyra empieza a tener un sueño como el que tuvo la primera vez al venir ah Poniville.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Lyra a una figura que se le hace familiar, es…¡ella misma¡.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que tus padres nunca te quisieron más que su apellido y prestigio?-dice la doble.

-No es cierto, ellos y muchos me quieren, no eres nadie para decirme eso-comenta enojada.

-Te equivocas en un punto: tus padres-dice orgullosa la doble-…ellos nunca se preocuparon por ti…solo te vieron como un instrumento maltrecho, una estúpida rara, imbécil, buena solo para la lira, las cosas de humanos y ligar con otra yegua como toda una pendeja.

-Cállate,¡cállate¡-la unicornio agarra un martillo de la nada.

-¿Igual que hace más de un año no?, eh aquí una gran diferencia, en la primera vez te lo pedí, ahora lo haces por placer-dice sonriente la clon.

-No…no-comprende la unicornio-la única forma de deshacerme de ti no es matándote, es pudriéndote-entonces la doble se enoja y al mismo tiempo Lyra despierta-…santa Luna, no más maníes por el resto que queda de viaje.

Al llegar a Canterlot son recibidas por Octavia…

-Buenas par de raritas-dice burlonamente la chelista.

-Buena esa amiga jajajajajaja-se alegra Lyra.

-Si, jeje, que gracioso Tavi-dice sarcásticamente Bon bon.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que me enviaron por correo?-pregunta la poni gris.

-Sip-dice alegremente Bon bon.

-Si-dice secamente Lyra.

-¿Por qué tan entusiasta?-pregunta Octavia a su vieja amiga.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieses que revelarles a todos que tienes una pareja de tu mismo sexo?-pregunta Lyra.

-Bueno tal vez lo sepa-dice rápidamente la chelista.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Bon bon.

-Olvídenlo, mejor las acompaño, quiero saludar a los padres de Lyra, no los veo hace meses-cambia la conversación Tavi.

Después de los respectivos saludos, Octavia debe ir a practicar con su chelo, mientras tanta los demás esperan que los cocineros terminen con la comida…

-¿Cómo va todo hija?, escuche que una pegaso agredió a Bon bon,¿es cierto eso?-pregunta el padre de Lyra a Bon bon.

-Pues si-dice tímidamente la poni color crema.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta antipáticamente la madre de Lyra.

-No quiero hablar de ello señora-dice desafiante la repostera Bon bon, la madre de Lyra la ve con unos ojos de enojo.

-Em, este…voy a preguntarle a los chicos cuanto falta-dice Lyra nerviosa y algo asustada.

-Em…yo tengo…tengo que ir al baño-dice el señor Heartstrings.

La señora Heartstrings y Bon bon se encuentran solas en el comedor…

-¿Trabajas en una tienda de dulces?-pregunta la madre de Lyra.

-Si-dice antipáticamente Bon bon.

-Claro-dice secamente la señora.

Con la comida ya lista todos se sientan, el almuerzo transcurre normal, aunque algo callado.

Más tarde en la que fue antes la habitación de Lyra, esta y Bon bon discuten en privado…

-¿Yo o tu?-pregunta la unicornio.

-No se, ¿Quién es la más indicada?-juzga Bon bon.

-Esta bien…tu-en ello Bon bon mira enojada a su novia-em…cambio de planes, yo lo hago.

-Pero no la riegues-advierte la poni color crema.

-¿Alguna vez la regué?-pregunta Lyra.

-Em…mejor prepara lo que dirás mañana-dice Bon bon.

-Entendido, ¿o no señor humano?-entonces Lyra saca una figura humana de madera.

-¿Qué es eso?-mira asustada Bon bon.

-Mi primer muñeco, pero para mí es mi precioso-dice la unicornio mirándolo desquiciada mente.

-Eso no es para nada raro-lo dice sarcásticamente Bon bon.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, los señores Heartstrings junto con Lyra y Bon bon están comiendo, todo está silencioso, hasta que Bon bon quiere dar la primera palabra…

-Em, señores…-de pronto…

-Tengo que ir ah hacer pipi-Lyra sale rápido de la mesa, los padres de la unicornio miran sospechosamente a la repostera.

-Jeje, creo que tomo mucho jugo-Bon bon sonríe al terminar la frase nerviosamente-disculpen señores pero se me olvido que les traje algunos regalos, de inmediato se los traigo…-Bon bon sale corriendo.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-dice la señora ah su marido.

-Sí, me gustan los regalos-ah esta declaración la señora Heartstrings se tapa la cara con un casco.

Mientras tanto en el baño del segundo piso…

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta enojada Bon bon.

-Es que tenía que ir-dice sonrojada Lyra.

-Mira, solo…solo deja de interrumpir, mira, en el almuerzo será tu última oportunidad para decirles, si tu no lo haces lo hago yo-amenaza la poni color crema a Lyra.

-Bueno, pero no seas tan exigente, ahora enserio, tengo que hacer pipi-dice la unicornio.

-Ja, como si no te hubiese visto la intimidad antes-dice burlonamente Bon bon, ah esto Lyra no le presta atención.

El desayuno transcurre normal, luego de acabarse la comida los cuatro ponies van a sus respectivos sitios de trabajo para el día, el señor Heartstrings escribiendo notas, la señora Heartstrings tomando el sol, Lyra y Bon bon planeando la escena en el cuarto de la unicornio…

-Madre, soy lesbiana y Bon bon es mi pareja y si no te gusta pues te demandaré-dice Lyra.

-No no, ¿Cómo es eso?-se enoja la poni de tierra.

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió-dice sonriente Lyra pero ruborizada.

-Bueno intentémoslo de nuevo, cof cof…hija, ¿Qué querías decirme-actúa Bon bon como la señora Heartstrings.

-Madre soy lesbiana-dice Lyra.

-Pues me parece bien-dice Bon bon.

-Em, cariño, creo que debes ser ligeramente más realista-dice tímidamente Lyra.

-Vamos, ni que tus padres fueran los reyes de Equestria.

Pasan las horas y llega la esperada hora del almuerzo, los cuatro están sentados, pasan los minutos, ocho para ser exactos hasta que Lyra sabe que deben saberlo algún día y entonces con toda su voluntad empieza a hablar.

-Madre, padre, tengo que hablarles de algo importante-dice Lyra, ah esto Bon bon sonríe por la voluntad de su novia.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta su padre, la madre la mira de reojo.

-Pues, lo que les voy a contar es algo un poco delicado, bueno pues, a mi por lo menos me cuesta un montón contárselos, porque creo que no entenderán, pues es parte de una decisión que tome hace tiempo, por favor, no quiero que se enojen, es algo sumamente importante, esto me angustia mucho y quiero desahogarme contándoselo a ustedes dos porque son mis padres y los quiero mucho-Ah Lyra se le cae una lagrima.

-Hija, no tengas miedo, cuéntanos lo que te incomoda o lo que quieras decir-dice el padre de Lyra, su madre sigue mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno-Lyra ya no aguanta más y…-…soy lesbiana…-dice la unicornio, sus padres están con el hocico abierto…

-¡QUE¡-dicen los dos al unísono.

-Y Bon bon es mi pareja-agrega Lyra.

-¡QUE¡-dicen los dos al unísono de nuevo.

-Y…¿bien?...¿que opinan?-pregunta Lyra.

-Jaja buena esa Lyra jaja -ríe a carcajadas la madre de la unicornio, Bon bon al ver esto agarra a Lyra y la besa apasionadamente, si Lyra antes estaba nerviosa pues ahora esta peor, mientras que sus padres quedan convencidos.

-Pero, pero…¡¿que mierda?¡-exclama su madre.

-Hija…pero…¿Qué?-su padre esta confundido.

-¡Que mierda le hiciste a mi hija campesina malparida, de seguro tu la arrastraste ah esto repostera de mierda¡-la señora Heartstrings estalla de rabia.

-¡Madre¡, no la insultes, yo di el primer paso-dice Lyra con lagrimas ya cayendo.

-Pero, ¡¿que mierda pasa contigo anormal?¡, ¡sacándonos la mierda para que nos salgas con esto¡, ¡mierda, mierda¡, Lyra eres la…¡eres una mierda de hija¡, nunca pudiste ser un poco normal¡-al escuchar estas palabras Lyra se le parte el corazón-¡me cago en ti eres una mierda, estuviste un puto tiempo con esa depresión, haciendo lo mejor para que te sintieras mejor, Octavia ayudo, tu padre ayudo, YO TE AYUDE, ahora arruinaras la reputación de tu familia con esta reverenda cagada, pendeja estúpida bastarda¡-la señora empieza a llorar hasta que sus ojos están rojos-…¡porque mierda, ¿no pudiste salir normal?, pedazo de cagada¡-empieza a golpear la mesa con su casco derecho.

-Entonces…-Lyra habla en tono normal pero audible para los otros tres-…¿es eso?...nunca me quisiste…solo te importaba la reputación de la familia…perdón, ¿si?-Lyra tiene la cara empapada-…es que yo no puedo controlar mis instintos, no me pueden obligar a ser algo que no soy…yo…pensé que me amaban…pensé que me ent…-Lyra no puede continuar ya que llora más fuerte y se va a su habitación, el señor y la señora Heartstrings miran como se larga, Bon bon con una rabia inmensa empieza a encarar a sus respectivos suegros.

-¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes?

-Escucha pobretona, todo esto es por tu culpa-dice en tono normal la señora.

-¡CALLESE¡, usted es una cagada de madre, una verdadera familia se apoya, acepta como son sus hijos, sus gustos, pero ustedes me dan asco, yo no tengo ninguna puta razón para envidiarlos-Bon bon los mira con una cara llena de enojo y va donde Lyra.

En la habitación de Lyra, esta se encuentra acostada en su cama llorando…

-Mi amor…-a la repostera se le parte el alma viendo a su amada sufriendo.

-Ellos me odian, nunca me quisieron Bon bon…estoy sola-dice la unicornio entre sollozos.

-No-Bon bon la besa en la oreja-tú no estás sola mi vida-dice con una mirada llena de amor.

-Bon bon, prométeme que nunca me abandonaras-dice Lyra tomándole del casco mientras llora.

-Nunca mi amor-Bon bon se acuesta con ella, Lyra siente como su amada la abraza desde la espalda. Mientras que el padre de Lyra mira en un pequeño extremo la escena, en ello siente muchas cosas, entre ellas culpa por lo ocurrido.

El señor Heartstrings va al comedor donde esta su esposa…

-Escucha, esta noche estamos invitados junto con nuestra…con Lyra a una fiesta de gala, quiero que no se hable del tema-dice fríamente su esposa.

-Si-dice brevemente el viejo semental.

El señor Heartstrings envía a un mayordomo para avisarle de la noticia a Lyra, Bon bon también puede ir ya que Lyra como hija de los invitados puede llevar un acompañante.

-¿Estas bien Lyra?-pregunta Bon bon preocupada, ya que ama mucho a la unicornio.

-Si cariño, estoy bien, solo estate cerca de mí-en ello Lyra empieza a sonreir, ¿un plan entre man…cascos?

En la gala todos están con hermosos vestidos, incluidas nuestras dos amigas, con sus respectivos vestidos de la fiesta de Golden Harvest…

-Buenas noches señor y señora heartstrings, ¿Quiénes son las señoritas, sus hijas?-pregunta un invitado.

-Pues la unicornio es nuestra hija-dice el señor Heartstrings.

-¿Y quien es la poni de tierra, su amiga?-pregunta el señor.

-No, ella es mi pareja-dice Lyra, al escuchar esto sus padres y la misma Bon bon quedan con los ojos como platos enormes.

-Oh, jaja, buena esa hija, que te diviertas jaja-el señor se retira riendo mucho por la "broma".

-Lyra, ¿pero que…-su madre casi la regaña pero otros invitados la saludan.

-Lyra, será mejor que ustedes dos estén lejos de tu madre-dice el señor Heartstrings.

-Entendido-dice rápidamente la unicornio.

-Lyra, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-pregunta nerviosa Bon bon.

-No te preocupes, solo sígueme la corriente, además, ¿Qué importa el resto?, solo importamos las dos-al escuchar esto Bon bon se pone más tranquila al reflexionar con esas palabras, después de todo solo importa la felicidad de las dos.

El señor Heartstrings saluda a otros de la gala, cuando mira que hay un poco de interés en una parte, entonces va a investigar y mira que, ¡LYRA Y BON BON BESANDOSE ENFRENTE DE TODOS¡…

-Te amo amor-dice Lyra claramente para que todos la oigan.

-Em…yo igual-dice tímidamente Bon bon.

En ello muchos de la gala empiezan a abuchearlas para que se vallan por presentar una escena tan "asquerosa" en un evento como este, muchos gritan "campesinas", otros "dementes", con todos estos insultos el padre de Lyra no aguanta más y va enfrente de las dos amantes lesbianas.

-Padre, si vas ah…-pero Lyra nota que su padre se da media vuelta y empieza a hablar.

-¡Paren de gritarle a mi hija y a su pareja estupideces¡, ¿Qué les sucede a todos?, gente con dinero y mucha educación que no son capaces de aceptar una pareja del mismo sexo, eso no es ser asqueroso-el señor Heartstrings mira a las dos ponies-…eso solo tenemos que comprenderlo…yo lo hago porque tenemos que guiarnos por los elementos de la armonía, todo lo que nos haga feliz, sin dañar a nadie, mi hija no hace daño a nadie, ella solo ama a otra yegua-al terminar el señor Heartstrings besa y abraza a su hija junto a Bon bon, ah tal acción los ponies presentes entienden el significado de las palabras del padre de Lyra y empiezan a aplaudir, otros van personalmente a disculparse, sin embargo en un extremo de la fiesta, la señora Heartstrings se siente avergonzada.

Al día siguiente, en la estación de tren, los mayordomos, los señores Heartstrings y Lyra y Bon bon están ahí.

-Lyra, quiero que sepas que nunca hiciste algo malo para mi, siempre serás mi hija, te amo Lyra-dice el padre de Lyra abrazándola, la unicornio empieza ah besar mucho a su padre-…ya ya papona, jeje, mi hijita, mientras que tu Bon bon cuídemela bien, puede causar problemas-dice alegremente a Bon bon.

-Yo lo se mejor que nadie suegro jajaja-afirma la repostera.

-Lyra, Bon bon…-la señora Heartstrings se acerca a las dos.

-¿Madre?-Lyra la mira con una cara de desagrado, pero esa cara cambia a una de confusión al recibir un abrazo de su madre-madre…, mami…

-Hija-empieza a llorar la madre de Lyra-…perdóname, reaccione mal, yo te amo hija, yo no soy de expresar mucho lo que siento, soy más fría, pero-llora más fuerte-…es que me criaron de otra forma, es que, mis padres eran iguales que yo lo soy contigo, solo te digo que, perdóname hija, yo te amo, respeto tu decisión, es tu vida, tus gustos, nunca, nunca hiciste algo que me decepcionara, siempre para una madre sus hijos son lo más importante, te amo Lyra Heartstrings, te amo Lyra, te amo hija, te suplico que me perdones-la señora Heatstrings abraza a su hija cálidamente, llorando al mismo tiempo, pero eso no importa ya que expulso todo lo que siente.

-Mami…también te amo-Lyra besa y abraza a su madre.

-Bon bon…haz feliz a Lyra-dice la señora Heartstrings mirando a Bon bon con una calida sonrisa.

-Si…suegra-al oír esto, la señora Heartstrings abraza a Bon bon, la repostera se siente incómoda en este momento.

Al subir al tren se despide Lyra y Bon bon del señor y la señora Heartstrings juntos con los mayordomos…

-Cariño mira, en este mismo tren viaje en mi primera vez a Poniville, es más, es el mismo asiento-dice Lyra con una cara de asombro.

-Que coincidencia-dice Bon bon con una sonrisa.

-Un momento-Lyra mira debajo del asiento-…el dinero que me prestó Octavia…se cayo debajo de mi asiento…y echándole la culpa al anciano-en ello Lyra se siente como una estúpida.

-¿Qué harás con ese dinero?-pregunta curiosa Bon bon.

-Creo que lo ahorrare-dice Lyra.

_6 años después…_

Todo ah mejorado estos últimos años, los elementos de la armonía cumpliendo nuevas hazañas para la seguridad del planeta, Golden Harvest sigue tolerando a su querida amiga Derpy junto a su nuevo amigo de la pegaso bizca, un semental café llamado Time Turner, por otro lado Hoof Forest y Blackter Skeip se casaron y aun no saben si tendrán hijos, mientras tanto Majestic Wing cumplió su condena, actualmente trabaja en la fábrica de arcoíris haciéndolos con agua celestial, los padres de Bon bon siguen visitándola, los padres de Lyra siguen invitando a ambas cinco veces al mes para Canterlot en su mansión, pero, ¿Qué hay de Lyra y Bon bon?...

-Lyra, te dije que las herramientas no las crearon los humanos-dice Bon bon.

-Amor, dejemos eso de un lado-dice Lyra.

-¿No ves que estoy lavando la losa?-dice Bon bon.

-¿Qué me dices de esto?-Lyra muestra…si…eso…como padres de Celestia y Luna estamos muy impresionados con esto-amor… ¿te casarías con migo? –pregunta arrodillada la unicornio a Bon bon.

-Lyra-Bon bon empieza a llorar de felicidad-…si mi amor…¡SI¡-Bon bon abraza a Lyra y se besan apasionadamente, su amor es muy fuerte, su amor durará para toda la vida y el resto de la eternidad.

-Bon bon, ¿no sientes a veces que alguien nos observa?-dice Lyra, jeje perdón por las risas.

-Pues creo que su corazón deberá estar lleno de amor al vernos a nosotros, esposa-Bon bon besa con mucho amor a Lyra, dos ponies de clase social diferente, de actitudes diferentes, pero un amor simétrico, un amor enorme entre ellas.


End file.
